La vie est trop dure
by Sherlocked02BBC
Summary: Spencer va mal et il ne supporte plus le monde et l'humanité. En plus de cela, les envies de Dilaudid sont de retour et les cauchemars sont plus horribles. Mais Morgan et l'équipe seront toujours là. Contient abus de drogue, dépression, automutilation et envie de mourir. Ne contient pas de slash seulement de grandes amitiés. Spoiler pour 11x11 et 10x13.
1. Ne plus jamais souffrir

**Salut tout le monde voici ma troisième fanfiction. Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mes autres fanfic et de laisser des commentaires et vous remercier de lire celle-la. Elle contient l'abus de drogue, la dépression, l'automutilation et l'envie de mourir. Il n'y a pas de slash, juste des grandes amitiés. Elle contiendra sûrement plus de 5 chapitres. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et désolé pour les fautes d'** **orthographes.**

* * *

Spencer était mal, la vie était devenu trop dur. Il avait vécu tellement de trucs horribles. Le monde et l'humanité était devenu tellement horrible et cruel. Il ne comprenait plus comment un homme pouvait faire souffrir et tuer d'autres personnes, d'autres personnes qui sont de la même espèce que lui, d'autres personnes qui pourrait faire partir de sa famille. Le pire pour lui était ceux qui faisait du mal à des enfants. Les enfants sont tellement innocents, ils aiment tellement la vie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils souffrent à cause de psychopathes, de pédophiles, de monstres.C'est pour cela que maintenant il se retrouve dans sa salle de bains assis à côté de deux petites fioles et d'une aiguille en se demandant s'il devait s'échapper pour quelques heures ou partir pour toujours.

Depuis quelques semaines il arrêtait pas de penser à ça. Bien sûr l'équipe avait remarqué qui se passait quelque chose. Un jour après une journée de paperasse, Hotch l'avait convoqué dans son bureau et lui avait dit que si il avait un problème tout le monde était là pour lui. Mais Reid avait répondu qu'il allait très bien et que si quelque chose n'allait pas il n'hésiterais pas à leur parler comme quand Maeve avait était kidnappé. Hotch savait qu'il mentait mais il était tard et Reid avait l'air beaucoup plus fatigué que d'habitude, donc il le laissa s'en aller. Il espérait juste que Reid changera d'avis et viendra lui parler ou parlera à Morgan. Mais Reid n'est jamais allé lui parler ni à Morgan. Il en avait assez d'être traité comme un gamin et ils ne voulaient pas être un fardeau pour ses amis. Il a toujours cru qu'il savait gérer ses émotions et prendre soin de lui, il était obligé quand il était enfant. Mais maintenant c'est devenu tellement difficile.

Depuis qu'il est rentré de leurs dernière affaire, il y a deux jours, il n'a mangé qu'un petit sandwich et il n'a pratiquement pas dormir. Dormir était devenu tellement effrayant, les cauchemars étaient plus horribles que tous ceux qu'il avait eux jusqu'à présent. Donc maintenant il doit choisir: vivre en étant drogué ou mourir. Le Dilaudid lui faisait tellement peur, il déteste son comportement à cette époque et le sevrage était vraiment horrible. Mais si il ne s'arrête pas d'en prendre il ne revivra pas le sevrage, et si il contrôle son comportement l'équipe ne se rendra compte de rien. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide, ce sont des profilers, il s'en rendront compte, c'est sûr. Mais il devait quand même le faire, mourir leur ferait encore plus de mal. Spencer rempli la seringue avec juste assez de Dilaudid pour ne pas mourir et pour s'évader assez, et il se l'injecta dans le bras. Dès que le Dilaudid passa dans ses veines, il se sentit tellement bien. Il pouvait enfin oublier tout ce qu'il avait vu sur les affaires, oublier toute la cruauté du monde et enfin arrêter les envies de se droguer. Parce qu'une des raisons pour laquelle Reid voulait mourir était aussi les envies de Dilaudid, elle devenait de plus en plus forte chaque jours, jusqu'à maintenant. Reid resta assis dans les vapes pendant toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit la sonnette de sa porte.


	2. Les amis sont toujours là

Il se leva mais les effets du Dilaudid étaient encore présent. Il avait du mal à tenir debout et la pièce tournait autour de lui. Soudain il entendit la voix de Morgan.

"-Reid, c'est Morgan, ouvre la porte s'il te plaît."

"-J'arrive!" Il cria mais sa voix sorti plus faible qu'il ne le voulait. Il sorti de sa salle de bain mais en arrivant dans le salon il percuta sa table basse. " Putain !"

"-Reid, sa va ?" Morgan était inquiet, il n'avait jamais entendu son ami parler comme ça.

"-Ouai t'inquiète." Reid arriva à la porte et l'ouvrit.

"-Ouah! Gamin tu as l'air épuisé et combien de temps ça fait que tu n'as pas mangé ?" Morgan n'avait jamais vu Reid comme ça depuis longtemps, il était encore plus inquiet.

"- J'ai pas pensé à mangé et j'ai pas eu le temps de dormir. J'ai passé le week-end à lire des livres que j'ai trouvé dans une brocante Vendredi après le cas. Tu veux que je te raconte, la plupart était rempli de statistiques mais c'était passionnant ?" menti Reid qui avait passé le week-end à déprimer dans son lit jusqu'à ce qui décida de faire quelque chose pour être heureux.

"-Non c'est bon, je crois que je vais attendre que tu nous donne les statistiques sur une affaire."dit Morgan qui ne trouvait pas vraiment ça passionnant. Puis d'un coup son visage changea d'expression, il réalisa ce que Reid venait de dire."Attend, tu as dit que tu n'as pas pensé à mangé et que tu n'as pas eu le temps de dormir. Reid je sais que les livres te passionnent mais ta santé est plus importante. Tout à l'heure j'ai appelé Hotch, on n'a pas de cas aujourd'hui donc il nous donne un jour de congé. Il est presque midi, ça te dis une pizza?" Reid devait vraiment mangé.

"-Euh...Ouai d'accord. Rentre." Reid avait beau ne pas avoir mangé depuis deux jours, il n'avait pas très faim. Les effets secondaires de la drogue commençait déjà.

"-Ok, pepperoni et 4 fromage c'est bon ?"

"-Ouai pas de problème."

"-Cool." Morgan alla commandé les pizzas.

Pendant ce temps Reid se rappela qu'il avait laissé les flacons et l'aiguille dans la salle de bain et paniqua. Il vit que Morgan était allé à la cuisine. Il alla à la salle bain et mis tout dans un tiroir dans sa chambre. Quand il retourna au salon, Morgan venait de finir l'appel.

"-Les pizzas seront là dans 20 minutes, on regarde un film? Morgan remarqua que Spencer était un peu paniqué mais il préférait attendre que Reid ait mangé avant de le confronter. Ils étaient tellement maigre.

"- Ouai, il y a un nouveau film qui vient de sortir en DVD et je l'ai acheté, ça s'appelle The Imitation Game. C'est l'histoire d'Alan Turing, le génie des maths qui a cassé egnima pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Egnima est la machine que les allemands utilisait pour communiquer entre eux."

"-Ok, si tu veux." Morgan ne connaissait pas ce film mais il se disait que si ça se passait pendant la guerre il devait y avoir de l'action.

Au bout de 20 minutes les pizzas arrivèrent.

"-Je vais les chercher." dit Morgan. Reid avait l'air passionné par le film qui, il doit bien l'avouer, n'est pas si mal que ça."Et voilà, une pepperoni et une 4 fromages." Morgan arriva avec deux cartons assez grand. Reid se sentait déjà malade juste à l'idée qu'il va devoir manger. Morgan posa les pizzas sur la table et commença à manger. Au bout d'un quart d'heure Spencer n'avait toujours pas pris de part.

"-Allez Reid, mange."

"-Deux secondes, c'est le meilleur moment du film." Reid savait que Morgan allait le forcer jusqu'à qui mange mais il essayait de gagner du temps.

"-Reid, tu peux manger et regarder le film en même temps." Morgan n'allait pas laisser Reid s'en tirer comme ça.

"-Ok." Spencer savait qu'il allait perdre de toute façon alors il pris une part de pepperoni et de 4 fromages et les mangea. Il savait que si il prenait deux part, Morgan allait le laissé tranquille et il avait raison, jusqu'à la fin du film Morgan ne dit plus rien.

"- Finit, c'était pas si mal que ça." dit Morgan. Il savait que maintenant il allait devoir lui parler.

"-Ouai, j'ai adoré. Alan Turing est remarquable. Et sa machine, Christopher est tout simplement exceptionnel. Egnima était censé être incassable quand elle a été crée."

-"Ouai. Bon il est deux heures et demi, tu veux faire quoi ?" Morgan ne voulait pas brusquer Reid. Il savait que si il allait trop vite, Spencer allait dresser des murs autour de lui pour le bloquer et il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

"-En fait, j'aimerais bien me reposer un peu comme j'ai pas trop dormi ce week-end." Reid était entrain de mentir, il commençait à avoir des envies et ils ne pourra pas se droguer tant que Morgan sera là. "J'ai pas envie de te mettre dehors mais je pense que tu peux comprendre."

"-Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on parle tout les deux, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu une vraie discussion." Morgan savait qu'il devait parler à Reid maintenant.

"-Morgan s'il te plaît, je suis vraiment fatigué."

"- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, je vais rester là devant la télé pendant que tu te reposes et au moins ce soir on pourra se faire une soirée film. Tu es d'accord ?" Morgan savait que Reid n'allait pas être d'accord mais il devait essayer.

"- Morgan, je n'ai pas trop envie de faire une soirée film, demain on doit se lever tôt." Reid devait vite trouver un moyen de faire partir Morgan, les envies devenaient de plus en plus fortes.

"- Allez Reid, ça va être cool." Morgan pouvait voir que Reid était plus stressé et c'est exactement pour cette raison qu'il devait rester, qui sait ce que Reid pouvait faire.

"-Bon d'accord mais ne met pas la télé trop forte. Je vais allé aux toilettes et après je vais me reposer dans mon lit." Reid savait que si il continuait à insister il risquait de s'énerver et Morgan saurait qu'il avait des problèmes.

"Ok bonne sieste." Morgan avait gagné et il pourra avoir une discussion avec lui ce soir. Reid alla prendre le Dilaudid dans sa chambre et alla à la salle de bains. Il faut qu'il en prenne juste assez pour calmer les envies mais il ne faut pas qui partent dans les vapes. Il s'injecta la dose suffisante et alla dormir.

* * *

 **Et voilà deuxième chapitre terminé. Morgan sera toujours là pour Reid mais comment Reid va réagir quand Morgan va le confronter? N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.**


	3. la découverte

**_Et voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère que la fanfic vous plaît jusqu'à maintenant. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires._**

* * *

 _Reid était dans la salle de conférence avec l'équipe. Garcia était entrain de leur présenter un cas. Une jeune femme qui ressemblait vraiment à Maeve avait été enlevé.C'était une scientifique comme Maeve. Elle a sûrement été enlevé par la personne qui arrêtait pas de l'harceler elle et son ex petit copain comme Maeve. Reid était mal, le cas était beaucoup trop semblable à celui de Maeve. Soudain un homme rentra dans la salle. Il portait un masque._

 _"-Bonjour Spencer, tu te rappelle de moi." dit l'homme en enlevant son masque. C'était Tobias, Tobias était revenu ! Reid paniqua. Soudain Tobias sortit un pistolet._

 _"-La volonté de Dieu." Il tira sur Morgan, puis JJ , puis Garcia, sur Hotch et sur Rossi. Reid tomba à genoux en pleurant et cria, il tremblait._

Pendant ce temps Morgan était devant la télé quand il entendit Reid crier. Il courut à sa chambre et le vit se débattre dans son sommeil en pleurant. Il se mit à genoux à côté de son lit.

"-Reid, Reid réveille toi, tout va bien." Il le secoua ce qui fit Reid pousser un autre cri.

"-Reid! Reid! " Il cria et Reid se réveilla en sursaut paniqué. " Reid tout va bien, tu es chez toi, tu es en sécurité."

"-Mor...Morgan...c'est toi ?" Reid semblait perdu. Il tremblait et pleurait encore.

"-Ouai Reid, c'est moi, tu vas bien ?" Morgan était vraiment inquiet.

"-Ouai c'était juste un cauchemar. Tu peux retourner au salon. Je vais bien."

"-Tu veux en parler ?" Morgan savait par expérience que quand Reid disait qu'il allait bien ça voulait dire tout le contraire.

"-Morgan je t'assure que c'était rien, je vais bien."

"-Ok, il est sept heures du soir, j'ai fait des pâtes. Tu dois sûrement avoir faim ?"

"-Euh... ouai." Reid n'avait pas faim mais il venait de dire à Morgan qu'il allait bien, si il lui dit qu'il n'a pas faim en réalité il va s'inquiéter. Il était surpris d'avoir dormi cinq heures, surtout cinq heures sans Dilaudid c'est long et il devait en reprendre au plus vite avant d'avoir des symptômes de sevrage.

"-J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes, je te retrouve dans le salon, choisi le film."

"- Ok." Morgan ne comptait pas vraiment mettre un film, il faut qu'il parle avec Reid.

Spencer alla dans la salle de bains et s'injecta la même dose de Dilaudid mais les envies étaient encore là, alors il s'injecta une autre dose. Mais la dose était beaucoup trop élevé pour rester éveillé et il s'évanouit.

Cela faisait un quart-heure que Reid était dans la salle de bains. Morgan alla le voir et tapa à la porte.

"-Reid, sa va ?" Pas de réponse. "Reid, tu m'entend?" Toujours pas de réponse. Morgan essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle été fermé à clé. "Reid, je vais défoncer la porte." Encore une fois personne ne répondit. Morgan tapa dans la porte et elle tomba parterre. Le spectacle qui vit était horrible, il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais à voir ça, il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Spencer était assis inconscient contre les toilettes avec une aiguille dans le bras et une fiole à côté de lui. Morgan courut à côté de Reid.

"-Reid, Reid réveille toi." Morgan secoua Reid. Spencer ouvrit progressivement les yeux.

"-Morgan, qu'est ce qui..." Puis soudain Reid se rappela de tout et paniqua. Il fit une crise de panique.

"-Reid, Reid, calme toi.C'est bon tout va bien." Mais Reid ne se calma pas." Spencer, regarde moi et respire, allez regarde inspire et expire." Reid essaya de respirer comme Morgan et se calma un peu." C'est bien Reid, allez tout va bien."

Au bout d'un moment Reid se calma et respirait normalement.

"-Ok, sa va Reid ?" Morgan était tellement inquiet, ce matin quand il est venu le voir il savait que Reid avait un problème mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il avait replongé.

"-Ouai, Morgan je peux tout expliquer, s'il te plaît n'en parle pas aux autre et à Hotch." Reid se sentait nul, se faire prendre au bout d'un jour c'est tellement débile.

"-Reid ne t'inquiète pas je vais en parler à personne. Allez vient maintenant il faut que tu manges et on a sérieusement besoin d'avoir une discussion." Morgan n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment il n'a pas remarqué que son meilleur ami, son frère allait mal. Spencer acquiesça et Morgan l'aida à se lever et l'amena au salon, Spencer été faible à cause du Dilaudid et la crise de panique. Il l'asseya sur le canapé.

"-Tiens tu dois manger." Morgan lui tendit un plat de pâtes.

"Morgan j'ai pas faim. Je suis fatigué."

"-Reid je sais, mais tu dois manger et nous devons parler." Reid mangea une fourchette puis il la reposa.

"-Morgan j'ai vraiment pas faim, s'il te plaît." Reid avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

"-Allez beau gosse, encore deux fourchettes, fait le pour moi s'il te plaît." Spencer mangea encore deux fourchettes. Il n'avait plus assez de forces pour tenir tête à Morgan. " C'est bien. Passe moi ton assiette je vais la débarrasser." Spencer donna son assiette à Morgan. Il l'amena l'assiette à la cuisine puis revint dans le salon, il fera la vaiselle plus tard.

"- Sa va gamin? " Reid était devenu tout pâle. Reid secoua la tête.

"-Je crois...que je vais...vomir." Reid savait qu'il allait vomir si il mangé mais il voulait faire plaisir à Morgan.

"-Ok attend je vais chercher un truc." Morgan alla chercher une poubelle qui était dans un coins."Tiens." Reid vomit tout ce qu'il avait mangé dans la journée. Quand il s'arrêta, il avait vraiment mauvaise mine.

"- Sa va mieux? "

"-Ouai je crois, mais je suis vraiment fatigué." Reid savait que maintenant Morgan allait vouloir discuter et Spencer n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

"-Reid, tu sais qu'on doit parler. Tu vas mal et tu as besoins d'aide." Morgan n'allait pas laisser Reid éviter la conversation.

"-Morgan, s'il te plaît." Reid supplié Morgan.

"Reid, tu as besoin de parler et tu le sais autant que moi. Laisse moi t'aider." Morgan veut vraiment aider Reid, il ne l'avait pas aider la dernière qu'il a eu un problème de drogue." Je ne t'abandonnerais pas cette fois."

"-D'accord, je vais te parler."


	4. Je dois mourir

**Salut tout le monde, merci à tout ceux qui ont lu les autres chapitres et à ceux qui liront celui là. Désolé pour avoir mis du temps pour poster ce chapitre, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps et la tête à écrire ces derniers temps. Et voilà le chapitre 4.**

* * *

"-Ok, tu prends la bonne décision. Tu préfère parler tout seul ou que je te pose des questions ?" Morgan était heureux que Reid ai choisi de lui parler et qu'il n'ai pas besoin de le forcer.

"-Hmm...un peu des deux." Reid ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. "Tu veux que je commence par quoi ?"

"-J'aimerais que tu m'explique pourquoi tu as repris du Dilaudid." Morgan pensait que la meilleure chose à faire était de commencer par ce qu'il a vu il y a quelques minutes.

"-J'en avais besoin." Morgan espérait que Spencer allait développer mais il ne dit plus rien.

"-Pourquoi t'en avais besoin, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Morgan ne comprenait pas pourquoi Reid avait repris de la drogue, ça fait des années qu'il n'en a pas repris, même après Emily.

"- Rien c'est juste que le monde est tellement horrible et je suis trop faible pour le supporter." Reid sentit des larmes qui arrivait mais il se retenait, il ne voulait pas craquer devant Morgan.

"-Spencer écoute moi, tu n'es pas faible, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse." Morgan en avait assez que Reid pensé qu'il était faible. Avec tout ce qu'il a traversé il ne pouvait pas être faible, c'est impossible.

"Maintenant j'aimerais que tu me dises tout. Ça ne sert à rien de me cacher des trucs, je suis profiler je te rappelle."plaisanta Morgan mais Reid ne réagit pas. Morgan ne pouvait plus voir Reid comme ça, il fallait qu'il aide.

"-Ouai. Tu sais il s'est passé tellement de choses ces derniers temps. Gideon est mort et ma mère..." Reid ne put plus se retenir et les larmes coulèrent. Morgan savait très bien ce qui se passait avec la mère de Reid toute l'équipe le savait. Morgan serra l'épaule de Reid avec sa main.

"-Ça va allait Reid, on est là pour toi et on le sera toujours. Tout va bien se passer et tu te sentira de mieux en mieux." Reid continuait à pleurer. Il baissa sa tête et ses cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux. Ses yeux qui avant reflétaient tellement de joie et d'innocence. Maintenant, on ne peut y voir que la douleur d'un homme qui avait trop souffert, et vu trop de choses horribles qui pourrait remplir une vie à seulement 35 ans.

"-Je ne pourrai jamais me sentir mieux, ma mère ne se souviendra plus jamais de moi." Reid parla d'une voix faible remplit de tristesse et de souffrance, comme ses yeux. Il brisa le cœur de Morgan. Derek le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin. Il voulait parler mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Spencer avait raison, sa mère ne se souviendra plus jamais de lui. Alors il se contenta de le serrer fort et de lui caresser le dos en lui disant des paroles réconfortantes. Reid pleurer, il fît tout sortir, toute la souffrance qu'il a subi ces derniers mois, ses dernières années, tout. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas pleurer comme ça. La dernière fois devait être pour Maeve. Maeve, la femme qu'il aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé aucune autre fille. Quand elle était en vie, il arrêtait pas de s'imaginer sa vie avec elle, le mariage, les enfants. Ils auraient tellement voulu avoir des enfants, mais Maeve est morte et de toute façon à 35 ans c'est trop tard.

"-Morgan, pourquoi je dois souffrir, pourquoi pendant toute ma vie je n'ai pas arrêté de souffrir ?" Reid parla avec la même voix faible qui brisait le cœur de Morgan.

"- Spencer, écoute moi, je vais t'aider, on va tous t'aider et tu ne souffrira plus je te le jure." Morgan mentait et Reid le savait. Un agent du FBI de 35 ans à de grandes chances de se faire tirer dessus, de se faire kidnapper ou un truc dans le genre avant d'atteindre sa retraite. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour ne pas souffrir et ce n'était pas la drogue.

"-Je dois mourir" Reid a dit ça comme une déclaration, comme s'il il disait qu'il devait acheter des frites.

"-Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?" Morgan savait très bien ce que Reid avait dit mais il espérait avoir mal entendu. Il se doutais que son meilleur ami pensait à ça mais il voulait vraiment avoir tord.

"-C'est la seule solution, pour ne pas souffrir je dois mourir." Reid disait ça comme si c'était une évidence. " Morgan, je veux être heureux."

"-Spencer..." Mais Morgan fut coupé.

"-Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom, je ne suis pas un gamin." Morgan ne comprenait pas pourquoi Reid réagi comme ça.

"-Reid, désolé. Je pensais juste que ce serait mieux."

"-Tu parles comme ça parce que t'as pitié, et je n'ai pas envie que t'ai pitié de moi."

"-D'accord Reid, calme toi. Revenons à ce que tu disais. Tu n'es pas obligé de mourir pour être heureux et ne pas souffrir." Morgan comprenait que Reid pensait cela, mais Spencer devait comprendre que ce n'est pas la seule solution.

"-Tu as raison." Morgan eu une étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux. " Je peux aussi me droguer, mais maintenant tu ne me laissera plus faire. Donc mourir est la seule solution." Reid cassa tout espoir de Morgan.

"-C'est faux. Reid tu es un génie et un profiler. Tu sais très bien que quand on va mal, même si on pense que de se droguer ou mourir est la seule solution pour être heureux, c'est faux, ce ne sera jamais la seule solution ni la bonne. Reid, il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas seul et que quoi que tu fasses on ne t'abandonnera jamais et on ne te laissera jamais te faire du mal ou te suicider." Derek espérait que Reid avait compris. Il ne voulait pas perdre le meilleur ami qui n'est jamais eu.

"-Mais c'est tellement plus facile." Maintenant Reid était entrain de pleurer à nouveau.

"-Je sais Reid mais n'oublie jamais que ce n'est pas la bonne décision, fais ça pour moi, s'il te plaît." Reid acquiesça avec sa tête, il ne voulait plus parler, c'est trop dur de parler et ça fait tellement de mal. Il savait que ce soir il avait fait beaucoup souffrir Morgan, et il se sentait tellement coupable. Mais il décida de ne rien dire, il était trop fatigué et Morgan l'avait remarqué. "Viens maintenant, tu as l'air épuisé." Reid se leva mais ses jambes étaient devenu trop faible et il retomba sur le canapé."Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider." Morgan aida Reid à aller dans sa chambre et attendit que Reid se soit allongé dans son lit pour s'asseoir au bord." Je vais dormir dans le canapé du salon, si tu as besoin d'aide appelle moi. Et ce n'est pas une suggestion." Morgan essaya de plaisanter mais Reid était beaucoup trop fatigué physiquement et mentalement, et triste. " Spencer." Morgan attendit pour voir si Reid dirait un truc mais heureusement il était presque endormi. "Je te promet que je ferait tout pour que tu sois heureux et que tu ne souffre plus. Je promet." Morgan parla plus doucement parce que Reid s'était endormie. Maintenant il croisait les doigts pour que Reid ne soit pas trop réveillé par les cauchemars, il avait vraiment besoin de dormir, il n'avait juste qu'a voir son visage. Ses cernes étaient plus prononcés que jamais, il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient rouges. On avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de mourir.

* * *

 **Et voila c'est fini, je promet que je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour poster le chapitre 5. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.**


	5. Qu'as tu fais Reid ?

**Comme promis, j'ai essayé de faire plus vite. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît jusqu'à maintenant. Et voici le chapitre 5.**

* * *

Reid se réveilla souvent la nuit en criant et pleurant et à chaque fois Morgan a couru à sa chambre et l'a réconforté. Il n'a pas dû dormir en tout plus de 3 ou 4 heures. Morgan espérait vraiment que Spencer dormirait plus. Le matin, Reid se réveilla tôt mais il ne se leva pas. Il pleurait, il ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Puis d'un coup, il se rappela qu'il avait quelque chose qui pourrai le réconforter dans son tiroir. Alors il se leva doucement parce qu'il avait des vertiges et il alla jusqu'au meuble à côté de son lit. Quand il ouvrit, il trouva pleins de truc inutiles, mais tout au fond du tiroir se trouvait ce qui allait lui faire se sentir mieux : des lames de rasoir et un cutter. La dernière fois qu'il s'était automutilé devait être après Tobias, il se sentait tellement nul et faible parce qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter la drogue, et en même temps tellement coupable d'avoir tuer Tobias. Après tout il avait aidé. A l'époque, il pensait qu'il le méritait, il devait se punir. Et en même temps ça lui faisait tellement du bien, il pouvait faire sortir toute cette douleur qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Maintenant c'est pareil, il doit se punir d'avoir repris de la drogue et d'avoir fait souffrir Morgan et il devait faire sortir tout ce qu'il gardait en lui. Il devait faire sortir toute la douleur qu'il ressentait pour Gideon. Et il se coupa, et se coupa. Il devait faire sortir toute la douleur de la mort de Maeve. Donc il recommença à se couper de plus en plus et plus profond. Et enfin, il devait faire sortir ce qu'il lui faisait, en ce moment, le plus de mal, sa mère. Alors il se coupa pour tout les souvenirs qu'il avait avec elle qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais se rappeler. Puis plus profond, il se coupa pour tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle et qu'elle ne ressentira plus jamais. Et pour finir, il se coupa pour tout ce qu'il aurait pu vivre avec elle, qu'il aurait du vivre avec elle et qu'il ne fera jamais. A la fin, il cria, il cria de toute ses forces et il oublia que Morgan était à côté, il oublia ses voisins qui risquaient de s'énerver, en fait il oublia tout, et il cria comme s'il était la seule personne sur terre puis il tomba par terre. Morgan couru à la chambre de Reid. Il avait peur, Spencer n'avait jamais crié comme ça pour un cauchemar et Morgan n'avait jamais entendu un cri autant rempli de douleur. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il savait qu'il ne pourra jamais oublié ce qu'il vit ce matin et qu'il en fera des cauchemars toute sa vie. Il avait l'impression d'être sur une scène de crime. Reid était étendu dans une marre de sang avec les bras déchiqueté, et un cutter et des lames de rasoir à côté. Morgan couru à coté de Reid et prit son pouls.

"-Merde." Il paniqua, son pouls était faible. Il appela une ambulance.

"-911, quel est votre urgence?" une femme demanda.

"-Vite s'il vous plaît aidez moi, mon ami il... il est inconscient, il n'a presque plus de pouls et il a perdu beaucoup de sang."

"-Ok calmez vous monsieur, une ambulance est en route, quel âge a votre ami?"

"-35, il a 35 ans et c'est un agent du FBI. Dépêchez vous!"

"-Une ambulance sera là dans 5 minutes." La femme raccrocha, Morgan a peut-être était un peu brutal avec elle, mais il a tellement peur. Il se concentra sur Reid.

"-Reid réveille toi s'il te plaît." Il le secoua un peu. D'un coup il vit ses veines, il s'était coupé les veines! "Putain Reid, qu'est ce que t'as fait!" Il déchira un morceau de drap et lui enroula autour des poignets et serra fort.

Au bout de 5 minutes, l'ambulance arriva. Morgan les entendait taper à la porte mais il ne pouvait pas ouvrir.

"-Défoncez la porte!" il cria. Il entendit la porte tombé et des pas qui s'approchaient.

"-Monsieur, vous devez vous poussé pour qu'on s'occupe de lui." Un jeune ambulancier parlait. Morgan se poussa. Deux ambulanciers partirent s'occuper de Reid.

"Comment il s'appelle ?" Le jeune ambulancier demanda.

"-Spencer Reid, il a 35 ans et c'est un agent du FBI."Les ambulanciers examinèrent et branchèrent des fils sur Reid en parlant de lui. Morgan ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'ils disaient et ça l'inquiétait encore plus. Puis ils le mirent sur un brancard.

"-Il va s'en sortir?"

"-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment. Nous allons l'amener à l'hôpital et des médecins s'occuperont de lui." Cette fois-ci, un plus vieux ambulancier répondit. Mais vous pouvez monter dans l'ambulance avec lui si vous voulez."

"-Ok." Morgan avait peur, très peur. Il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami. Les ambulanciers amenèrent Reid dans l'ambulance. Morgan monta avec eux. Morgan s'imaginait la vie sans Reid. La vie sans ce jeune génie rempli de joie de vivre et d'innocence, maladroit et accro au sucre avec du café. Morgan se moquait souvent de Reid quand il faisait son café parce qu'il buvait plus de sucre que de café. Morgan savait que le Reid qu'il est entrain de se rappeler existe encore et il allait l'aider à revenir. C'est trop douloureux de voir ce qu'est devenu Reid. Quelqu'un qui ne supporte plus le monde et qui est rempli de malheurs et de souffrances. Quelqu'un qui ne voit pas d'autre moyen pour être heureux que de se droguer, s'automutiler ou mourir. À ce moment là, Morgan se promis qu'il fera tout pour que Reid ne fasse plus jamais ce qu'il a fait ce matin. Morgan continua à réfléchir tout le long du trajet. Au bout d'un moment l'ambulance s'arrêta. Les ambulanciers descendirent et couru en poussant Reid dans l'hôpital et en criant des informations sur lui. Morgan les suivait. D'un coup un médecin débarqua pour s'occuper de Spencer et une infirmière arrêta Derek.

"-Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin, vous devez attendre dans la salle d'attente."

"-S'il vous plaît, je suis du FBI et cet homme, mon meilleur ami, aussi, laissez moi passer." Morgan ne voulait pas laisser Reid.

"-Désolé monsieur, mais je ne peux pas, suivez moi je vais vous amenez à la salle d'attente, et je vous promet que si j'ai des nouvelles je vous préviendrai." Morgan suivi l'infirmière. Ça ne servait à rien de protester. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente, Morgan appela Hotch, il avait promis à Spencer de ne rien dire, mais maintenant il était obligé.

"-Hotchner ." Hotch répondit vite.

"-Hotch, c'est Morgan. Je suis à l'hôpital, c'est Reid."

"-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Hotch était inquiet. Il savait que Morgan était allé voir Reid pour l'aider, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils allaient finir à l'hôpital.

"-Je ne sais pas vraiment, je l'ai trouvé ce matin dans sa chambre inconscient dans son propre sang." Morgan se calma avant de dire la suite . " Hotch... il avait les bras déchiqueté et un cutter et des lames de rasoir à côté de lui. S'il vous plaît me dîtes pas que c'est ce que je pense." Morgan espérait vraiment qu'il avait tort.

"-Désolé Morgan, je ne peux pas te dire ça." Hotch s'en voulait. Il est le chef de l'équipe et un profiler, et il n'a rien vu. Reid allait tellement mal qu'il a eu besoin de s'automutiler presque à mort pour se sentir bien. Putain! Comment a-t-il fait pour ne rien remarquer?

"-Depuis combien de temps à votre avis ?" Morgan avait peur de la réponse même s'il pensait déjà la connaître. Encore une fois, il voulait vraiment avoir tort.

"- Je ne sais pas, peut-être depuis l'adolescence ou avant. Comment il va maintenant ?" Hotch parla en rentrant dans sa voiture.

"-Je ne sais pas, quand les ambulanciers l'ont amené un médecin est directement venu s'occuper de lui et j'ai dû aller dans la salle d'attente. Mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang et son pouls était faible. Hotch, il ne faut pas qu'il meurt."

"-Reid est fort il va s'en sortir. Je suis bientôt arrivé, n'appelle pas les autres pour le moment, c'est à Reid de choisir si il veut qu'ils sachent ou pas."

"-Ok, j'espère que vous avez raison." Morgan s'assit sur la chaise et attendit que Hotch arrive.

De son côté, Hotch espérait vraiment qu'il avait raison. Il considérait Spencer comme un fils, si il mourrait, il ne sais pas s'il s'en remettrait et l'équipe non plus. Mais de toute façon Reid est fort, non ?

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'espère pouvoir poster le chapitre 6 très bientôt. Désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, j'ai écris ce chapitre un peu tard le soir. Je vous remercie sincèrement de lire cette fanfic et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a donnez envie de continuer. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires. Et désolé d'avoir écris au moins 5 fois le mot chapitre en 3 lignes.**


	6. La famille

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que la fanfic vous plaît et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour dire ce que vous en pensez. Et tout de suite voici le chapitre 6.**

* * *

Morgan et Hotch étaient dans la salle d'attente depuis au moins 2 heures maintenant. Morgan arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas et Hotch semblait calme, ou en tout cas en apparence. A l'intérieur il paniquait. Et si Reid mourait ? Et s'il survivait ? Comment il allait l'aidé ? Et s'il faisait une tentative de suicide ou qu'il recommençait à s'automutiler ? Et s'il reprenait de la drogue, si ce n'est pas déjà arrivé ? Cette dernière question lui faisait peur, très peur. Reid avait vécu beaucoup de truc horribles qui auraient pu le faire replonger depuis Tobias, et il n'avait jamais repris du Dilaudid. S'il avait replongé, il devait vraiment allait très mal, bien plus qu'après Maeve.

"-Morgan, il faut que je te pose une question et même si tu as promis à Reid de ne rien dire tu dois me répondre, d'accord ?"

"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hotch ?"

"-Est ce que Reid a replongé ? " Morgan ne savait pas si il devait dire à Hotch ce qu'il avait vu ou s'il devait mentir. "Morgan, s'il te plaît répond ."

"-Hotch, je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. " Morgan ne devait pas trahir Reid et perdre sa confiance, pas maintenant, il va trop mal.

"-Morgan sa vie est en jeu, tu dois me parler, même si t'as promis à Reid de ne rien dire, c'est pour son bien." Hotch savait que Morgan allait rien dire mais il devait le convaincre.

"- Reid, je suis désolé. "murmura Morgan " Oui, il a replongé. Je l'ai surpris hier dans la salle de bain, il était inconscient avec une aiguille dans le bras et une fiole à côté de lui. Hotch, je suis désolé, je sais que j'aurais dû vous prévenir, mais il ne voulait pas et je pensais pouvoir l'aider." Morgan se sentait coupable, il aurait pu éviter ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

"-Morgan ce n'est pas grave, mais maintenant on doit l'aider. "

"- Ouai. Je ne compte pas l'abandonner cette fois. "

Un médecin arriva dans la salle d'attente.

"-Agent Spencer Reid " le médecin appela.

"- Ouai c'est nous, et c'est docteur Spencer Reid ." Morgan répondit. " Il va bien ?"

"- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais il va bien physiquement. Agent...

"-Morgan et voici l'agent Hotchner.

"- Agent Morgan, mentalement le docteur Reid va très mal. On a pu compter au moins 20 coupures dont la plupart très profonde et beaucoup de cicatrices datant les plus vielles de l'adolescence. Un psy doit passer le voir quand il sera réveillé. "

"-D'accord, on peut le voir ? demanda Hotch.

"-Ouai il est dans la chambre 316. Prévenez nous quand il sera réveillé, on doit lui faire passer quelques tests.

"-D'accord, merci."

"- Attendez, le docteur Reid va avoir besoin de soutien et d'amis. "

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça." dit Morgan.

Morgan et Hotch allèrent à la chambre de Reid. Spencer était couvert de bandage autour des bras et des poignées. C'était horrible de le voir comme ça. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

"-Hotch, qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?"demanda Morgan. Morgan voulait vraiment aider Reid, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal.

"-On doit être là pour lui, c'est le plus important. Je vais aussi le mettre en congé et je pense que quelqu'un devra rester avec lui, il ne peut pas rester seul." Reid ne devait plus se mutiler ou se droguer, et il n'était pas en état de s'assumer en ce moment. Il n'avait pas mangé ni dormi avant que Morgan ne vienne le voir hier.

"-Ok, je vais rester avec lui." Reid devait rester avec Morgan, pas avec Hotch ou quelqu'un d'autre de l'équipe.

"-Morgan, tu es sûr ? Je peux m'occuper de lui." Hotch était le chef de l'équipe, si quelqu'un allait mal, c'est lui qui devait s'en occuper.

"-Non Hotch, Reid est mon meilleur ami et il est comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu, c'est à moi de prendre soin de lui. En plus vous avez Jack et il a besoin de son père."

"-D'accord, mais s'il y a un problème, je veux que tu m'appelle. Et pour Jack, je suis sûr que ça ne le dérangerait pas de rester avec Jessica."

"-Ok, ne vous inquiétez pas Hotch, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver encore une fois ici avec Reid entre la vie et la mort." Reid avait tellement failli mourir depuis qu'il travaille au BAU à cause des suspect, mais cette fois il s'était fait du mal tout seul, et Morgan se jura que se sera la seule et dernière fois.

* * *

 **Fini. Je sais que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les précédents mais, je sais pas, je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça. Je vous promet que le prochain sera plus long. Et même si ce chapitre est court n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires et si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite.**


	7. Je suis désolé

**Salut tout le monde, ça fait un peu de temps que j'ai posté le chapitre 6 et je m'excuse mais j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche. J'espère que la fanfic vous plaît même si le dernier chapitre était un peu court. Et tout de suite le chapitre 7.**

* * *

Il était 20h et Reid ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Hotch avait proposé d'aller manger quelque chose à la cafétéria mais Morgan était beaucoup trop inquiet et il ne voulait pas que Reid se réveille tout seul. Alors Hotch est allé s'acheter un sandwich et Morgan attendait. Depuis sa conversation avec Hotch quand ils sont entré dans la chambre, il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir. Tout a l'heure il avait dit qu'il pouvait prendre soin de Reid, mais s'il n'arrivait pas, si Reid se droguer ou se mutiler ou pire s'il faisait une tentative de suicide. Ce matin il avait failli mourir, mais même s'il le voulait, il n'avait pas fait exprès. Morgan n'était pas vraiment sûr de cette dernière affirmation. Mais Reid ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait exprès, ils en avaient parlé hier soir et il avait l'air d'avoir compris que ce n'était pas la bonne décision. Mais peut-être que Morgan avait vu seulement ce qu'il voulait voir. Il faut qu'il parle avec Hotch. Justement le voila qu'il revient avec 2 sandwich.

"-Hotch, je vous avais dit que je n'avais pas faim." Morgan ne se sentait vraiment pas de manger.

"-Je sais Morgan mais tu as besoin de manger. Reid est à l'hôpital et je n'ai pas envie que tu sois le prochain."

"-D'accord mais je n'ai vraiment pas trop faim, je suis trop inquiet pour Reid." Morgan voulait lui parler de la discussion de hier soir mais il ne sait pas s'il devrait, Reid ne serais sûrement pas d'accord.

"-Ouai moi aussi mais Reid est fort, il va s'en sortir et on va tous être là pour lui." Pour le moment plutôt lui et Morgan comme les autres ne sont pas au courant. Maintenant qu'il y pense, peut-être qu'il devrait prévenir le reste de l'équipe, ils ont le droit d'être au courant. " Morgan, je pense que je vais prévenir les autres."

"-Vous êtes sûr? Je veux dire, je pense qu'on devrait demander à Reid d'abord." Morgan pense aussi qu'il faut prévenir l'équipe mais Reid risque de mal le prendre quand il va se réveiller.

"-Ouai, de toute façon ils vont bien devoir le savoir un jour et c'est mieux que c'est nous qui leur disons maintenant. Sinon Reid va devoir leur raconter lui-même, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça va le faire souffrir."

"-Bon d'accord mais d'abord il faut que je vous parle d'un truc." Morgan a décidé de parler à Hotch de la conversation de hier soir.

"-D'accord. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Hotch était inquiet. Morgan avait l'air d'hésiter à lui parler, ce qui n'est pas bon signe.

"-Hier soir, après que j'ai trouvé Reid dans la salle de bain, on a eu une discussion. Je devais savoir pourquoi il avait replongé et je voulais vraiment l'aider parce que je l'avais abandonné la dernière fois après Tobias. Mais..." Morgan se demandait s'il devait continuer, après tout Reid lui faisait confiance en lui parlant. "Hotch je ne sais pas si je devrais continuer, j'ai déjà trahi Reid tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas envie de perdre sa confiance."

"-Morgan je ne vais pas t'obliger à me parler mais j'ai l'impression qu'il t'as dit quelque chose que je devrais savoir. S'il te plaît, c'est pour son bien." Hotch était encore plus inquiet que Morgan ne voulait plus parler.

"- Vous savez Hotch, hier soir a été une soirée assez éprouvante pour nous deux. Au début il avait un peu de mal à parler, mais à la fin, je pense qu'il ne s'était jamais autant ouvert à moi, il avait cassé ces murs qui le protégeait." Morgan essayait de gagner du temps et Hotch l'avait compris.

"-Morgan, s'il te plaît."

"-Désolé, c'est juste... je sais pourquoi il a replongé. Déjà, il ne supporte plus le monde et il pense qu'il est trop faible pour y vivre. Puis il y a la mort de Gideon, qui comme vous le savez, l'a beaucoup affecté. Et il y a sa mère. Hotch, je n'avais jamais vu Reid comme ça. La joie de vivre et l'innocence que l'on a l'habitude de voir dans ses yeux avait été remplacé par de la douleur et de la tristesse, tout comme sa voix. Puis il m'a dit qu'il ne pourra plus se sentir mieux parce que sa mère ne se rappellera plus jamais de lui. Hotch, je vous jure, il m'a brisé le cœur." Morgan fît une pause, c'était dur de continuer.

"-Morgan, ça va ?" Morgan avait vraiment souffert hier soir ce qui veut dire que Reid allait plus mal que ce qu'ils pensaient.

"-Ouai, c'est juste... j'aimerais tellement revoir le Spencer Reid qui ne souffre pas, celui qui n'a jamais perdu sa mère, celui qui ne se sent pas coupable de la mort de sa petite amie et qu'il ne l'a pas vu mourir devant ses yeux. Il me manque." Morgan savait que ce Reid existait encore mais il y a peu de chance qu'il le revoit un jour.

"-Moi aussi. Mais il existe encore, il est juste prisonnier de la souffrance que Reid a ressenti et qu'il ressent encore." Hotch aussi savait que ce Reid existé encore mais il y a peu de chance qu'il ressorte de sa prison." Tu peux continuer s'il te plaît ?"

"-Ouai. Après je l'ai pris dans mes bras et il a tout fait sortir, je pense que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré comme ça. Puis après il m'a demandé pourquoi il devait souffrir, pourquoi il avait souffert toute sa vie. Je ne sa savais pas quoi dire. Qu'est ce qu'on peut répondre à ça? Alors je lui ai promis qu'on allait tous l'aidé et qu'il ne souffrira plus. Mais j'ai menti et il le savait." Morgan fît une pause, il ne savait pas vraiment comment dire la suite." Hotch, il m'a dit qu'il devait mourir, que c'était la seule solution et la plus facile, j'espérais vraiment avoir mal entendu. Je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était pas la bonne décision et je pensait qu'il avait compris. Mais j'ai vu seulement ce que je voulais voir. Je suis désolé." Morgan se sentait tellement coupable, il était sensé être profiler, il aurait pu prévoir ce qui est arrivé, il aurait dû.

"-Morgan..." Une voix faible parla. Hotch et Morgan la reconnurent immédiatement.

"-Reid, ça va ?" Morgan demanda. Reid s'était enfin réveillé, il était tellement inquiet.

"-Ouai je pense. Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ?" Reid avait l'air confus. Il ne se rappelait pas ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

"- Tu ne te rappelle pas ?demanda Hotch. Il était étonné que Reid ne se rappelait pas de quelque chose. Il a une mémoire eidétique.

"-Hotch, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Morgan ?" Reid n'avait pas vu que Hotch était là et il avait peur que Morgan lui ai parlé de ce qui c'est passé hier soir. Mais Morgan ne peut pas le trahir, c'est son meilleur ami. Mais Hotch est son patron et il est doué pour faire parler les suspects, il a très bien pu réussir à faire parler Morgan. Spencer paniqua.

* * *

 **Fini, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous allez continuer à lire cette fanfic. Désolé encore une fois pour avoir mis un peu de temps pour poster ce chapitre et pour les fautes d'orthographes aussi. J'a déjà le chapitre 8 en tête et je vais essayé de le poster le plus vite possible. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.**


	8. Calme toi

**Salut tout le monde et merci de continuer à me lire. Maintenant que je suis au chapitre 8, je réalise que je ne pensais vraiment pas en faire autant mais j'aime bien écrire cette fanfic et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la finir, même si je ne pense pas que je vais dépasser les 15 chapitres. Donc voilà, fini de parler de ça et tout de suite le chapitre 8.**

* * *

"-Spencer calme toi, tout va bien. Hotch est là parce que j'étais obligé de l'appeler mais personne d'autre n'est au courant et il ne va pas te virer." Morgan parla doucement pour rassurer Reid mais ça ne marcha pas, Reid continua à paniquer de plus en plus.

"-Tout...ne va...pas...bien..." Reid avait beaucoup de mal à parler et respirer et la machine à côté de lui n'arrêtait pas de faire des bip rapides qui stressait encore plus."Hotch...sais que...je suis faible..." C'est bizarre, le monde commença à tourner, Reid était entrain de s'évanouir.

"-Morgan va chercher un médecin!" Hotch avait vraiment peur pour Spencer. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et il était faible physiquement. Seulement physiquement contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Pourquoi Reid croit-il toujours qu'il est faible psychologiquement? Il fait parti des personnes les plus fortes qu'il connaît. Morgan revenu avec une infirmière et le médecin de Reid.

"-Nous allons lui donner un sédatif. Infirmière!" L'infirmière arriva avec une seringue et la planta dans le bras de Reid.

"-Attendez il a eu un problème de drogue!" Morgan ne voulait pas que Reid devienne acrro à un autre médoc, le Dilaudid était déjà assez dur.

"-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas addictif." Le médecin répondit."Je vous avais dit qu'il avait besoin de soutien et d'amis, pas d'une attaque de panique. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"Le médecin était un peu énervé, le docteur Reid va vraiment très mal et une attaque de panique n'allait pas améliorer les choses.

"-Il s'est réveillé et il a compris que Morgan m'avait parlé de choses personnels qu'il ne voulait pas que je sache et il a paniqué." Hotch n'aurait peut-être pas dû pousser Morgan pour qu'il lui parle. Il se sentait coupable et Morgan aussi.

"-Bon, plus de stress pour lui s'il vous plaît, et vous devriez rentrer chez vous, le sédatif va le faire dormir toute la nuit. "

"-Hotch rentrez chez vous, Jack a besoin de vous. Je vais rester avec Reid." Morgan ne devait plus laisser Reid tout seul en ce moment.

"-Ok mais je veux que tu dormes et c'est un ordre, et tu m'appelle dès qu'il se réveille. Je reviens demain matin, bonne nuit."Hotch aussi ne voulait pas vraiment laisser Reid mais il y a Morgan, il n'est pas seul.

"-Ok, bonne nuit et à Jack aussi." Hotch hocha la tête et s'en alla. Morgan alla s'asseoir sur un siège à côté du lit de Reid. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir mais il était inquiet. Alors il réfléchissait. Peut-être qu'avec Hotch ils devraient prévenir l'équipe, lui il aimerait être au courant à leur place. Il parlera avec Hotch demain. Il se demandait aussi ce qu'il allait ce passer avec Reid. Il ne lui fera plus confiance et il n'arrivera plus à regarder Hotch dans les yeux. Vers minuit il arriva enfin à s'endormir. Mais deux heures plus tard Reid se réveilla en hurlant. Bien sûr des médecins arrivèrent pour le calmer mais Morgan leur a dit de partir.

"-Morgan, j'ai peur." Reid n'était pas encore complètement lucide et il était perdu entre son cauchemar et la réalité.

"-Reid tout va bien, tu es à l'hôpital et personne ne va te faire de mal." Morgan ne savait pas vraiment où Reid était en ce moment mais pour le moment il devait le calmer.

"-L'hôpital! Morgan je dois sortir d'ici s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas fou. Je ne suis pas fou! Je ne suis pas fou!" Reid n'arrêta pas de crier. Il recommença à paniquer.

"-Spencer tu n'est pas dans un hôpital psychiatrique, tu es juste dans un hôpital parce que tu es blessé au bras, et tu n'es pas fou." Morgan commençait à comprendre de quoi Reid avait rêvé et c'est normal en ce moment.

"-Dans un hôpital...J'ai...peur..." Reid venait de perdre connaissance et son rythme cardiaque baissait assez vite.

"-Vite un médecin, mon ami est entrain de mourir!" Des médecin arrivèrent et une infirmière alla chercher un défibrillateur pendant qu'une autre sorti Morgan de la chambre. Il hésita à appeler Hotch, il était très tard ou très tôt. Morgan l'appela quand même.

"-Hotchner." Hotch avait une voix fatigué.

"-Hotch c'est Morgan, Reid a un problème." Même un gros problème.

"-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Hotch s'est réveillé d'un coup.

"-Il a fait un cauchemar et il a paniqué avant de s'évanouir et que son rythme cardiaque soit en chute libre. Des médecins sont entrain de le réanimer. " Morgan réalisa qu'il ne l'avait peut-être pas dit de la meilleure façon.

"-Ok j'arrive tout de suite, Jessica va s'occuper de Jack."

* * *

 **Et voilà fini. Encore une fois ce chapitre est plus court que les autres et je m'en excuse. J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.**


	9. Il va bien ?

**Salut tout le monde et merci à tout ceux qui continuent de me lire même si la fanfic devient un peu longue. Et tout de suite le chapitre 9.**

* * *

Hotch arriva un quart d'heure après que Morgan l'avait appelé. Les médecins avaient réussi à stabiliser Reid mais il était encore faible. Morgan avait vraiment cru qu'il allait perdre son meilleur ami, il était encore en état de choc. Morgan attendait dans la salle d'attente.

"-Morgan, comment va Reid ?" Hotch se précipita vers Morgan en entrant dans la pièce. Il paniquait même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Morgan lui avait dit que Reid était entrain d'être réanimer, il ne sait pas s'il s'en remettrai si Reid est mort.

"-Il est encore faible mais les médecins ont réussi à le stabiliser. Hotch j'ai eu tellement peur, il était entrain de mourir." Morgan ne pourra jamais oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer.

"-Je sais mais il faut que te calme, il va bien, il est en vie. Maintenant tu peux me dire ce qui c'est passé ?"

"-Il s'est réveillé d'un cauchemar mais pas complètement. Je pense qu'il rêvait qu'il était dans un hôpital psychiatrique comme sa mère. Et j'ai essayé de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il était en sécurité, qu'il était dans un hôpital." Morgan se tût, il se sentait tellement coupable, s'il n'avait pas parlé d'hôpital Reid n'aurait jamais failli mourir.

"-Morgan ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'aurais pas pu savoir."

"-Je sais, mais si je n'aurais pas parlé d'hôpital il n'aurait pas paniqué et il irait bien." Il n'irait pas vraiment bien mais mieux que maintenant.

"-Morgan calme toi, je t'assure que ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu sais quand il se réveillera ?" Morgan n'avait pas les pensées claires, il était encore en état de choc. Hotch voulait que Reid rentre avec lui ou Morgan quand il sera réveillé. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque parce qu'il a eu une grosse attaque de panique parce qu'il était à l'hôpital. Il faut qu'il parte le plus vite possible.

"-Je ne sais pas mais quand il se réveillera il rentre avec moi. Il déteste les hôpitaux, c'est pas ici qu'il ira mieux." Hotch était content que Morgan pense comme lui.

"-D'accord mais je veux qu'il voie un psy. Et il faut aussi qu'on prévienne l'équipe." Hotch pensait vraiment qu'il était temps de prévenir l'équipe, ils auraient dû le faire plus tôt.

"-Je suis d'accord pour l'équipe mais il ne voudra jamais voir un psy." Morgan pensait aussi que Reid avait besoin d'un psy même s'il aurait préféré pouvoir l'aider tout seul. Mais ils n'arriveront jamais à convaincre Reid.

"-Je sais mais il en a besoin, on va réussir à le convaincre ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais aller appeler Rossi et Lewis, je te laisse prévenir JJ et Garcia."

"-Ok." Hotch sorti de la pièce. Morgan appela d'abord Garcia.

"-Morgan t'as vu l'heure ?!"

"-Ouai je suis désolé baby girl mais c'est Reid, il est à l'hôpital." Garcia paniqua.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé? Il va bien?"

"-Pénélope calme toi, il va s'en sortir. Viens à l'hôpital Hotch est là aussi il est entrain d'appeler Rossi et Lewis et on vous expliquera tout." Morgan pouvait entendre Garcia pleurer et il voulait tellement pouvoir lui dire qu'il va bien et que tout va bien se passer mais c'est faux.

"-Ok j'arrive tout de suite et je vais appeler JJ."

"-Ok merci."Morgan raccrocha. Il était d'une certaine façon rassuré de ne pas avoir à appelé JJ, c'était déjà assez dur d'entendre Garcia pleurer.

Le médecin de Reid rentra dans la pièce. Morgan alla chercher Hotch qui était entrain de parler avec Rossi.

"-Rossi je dois couper appelle Lewis et rejoignez nous à l'hôpital, Morgan a déjà prévenu les autres."

"-Ouai pas de problème."Hotch raccrocha. Il avait un peu expliqué à Rossi ce qui c'était passé mais il était déjà au courant que Reid n'allait pas bien.

"-Agent Morgan et Hotch ?" Le médecin appela.

"-Ouai, comment il va ?" Morgan était inquiet que le médecin était venu les voir, il était déjà venu le voir pour lui faire un topo sur l'état de Reid, il a du se passer un truc.

"-Il va bien, il vient de se réveiller. A vrai dire je suis un peu inquiet, il n'aurait pas du se réveiller avant au moins quelques heures." Après l'avoir réanimé les médecins lui avaient donné un sédatif pour qu'il dorme et pour minimiser le risque de cauchemars ou plutôt pour éviter qu'ils le réveillent.

"-Il a fait un cauchemar ?" Hotch ne voyait pas d'autres raisons que Reid se réveille plus tôt.

"-Peut-être mais il s'est réveillé normalement, pas en sursaut ou en sueur."

"-Pouvons nous le voir ?" Morgan était confus, à chaque fois qu'il avait vu Reid faire un cauchemar, il s'était réveillé au minimum en sursaut.

"-Oui mais s'il vous plaît ne le faite pas paniquer."

"-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Quand pourra-il sortir ?" demanda Hotch.

"-Dans la matinée si tout va bien mais je pense que ce serait mieux qu'il reste encore quelques jours à l'hôpital et qu'il parle à un psy." Le docteur ne voulait pas vraiment que Reid sorte maintenant, il était trop fragile.

"-Ok, ce matin il partira avec moi." Morgan était décidé à s'occuper de Reid et à l'aider à aller mieux.

"-Agent Morgan ce serait vraiment mieux pour le docteur Reid qu'il reste encore quelques jours."

"-J'ai dit qu'il partira avec moi ce matin." Morgan n'allait pas laisser Reid ici.

"-D'accord, comme vous voulez." Le médecin parti et Morgan et Hotch allèrent à la chambre de Reid. Il était réveillé mais il fixait le mur.

"-Hotch je suis inquiet, à votre avis il est où en ce moment ?" Même si Spencer était physiquement à l'hôpital en ce moment il n'y était sûrement pas.

"-Je ne sais pas, entrons."

Morgan avait raison Reid n'était pas à l'hôpital, il était quelque part dans sa tête. Il ne sait pas vraiment où, tout était blanc. Il y avait juste une petite table avec dessus posé une fiole de Dilaudid. Il en avait besoin, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il n'en avait pas pris, mais il était sûr qu'il en avait besoin au plus vite.

"-Salut Reid, comment tu vas ?" Morgan essayait d'être normal et de faire comme s'y rien ne s'était passé, il ne devait plus le faire paniquer. Il se sent encore tellement coupable pour cette nuit. Reid ne répondait pas.

"-Reid ?" Hotch était inquiet. Reid sursauta.

"-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Il s'en fichait de ce qu'il y avait mais il devait demander même s'il se préoccupé seulement du Dilaudid.

"-Je t'ai demandé comment tu allais ?"

"-Je vais bien, je pense que je vais bientôt pouvoir sortir." Il en avait hâte.

"-Ouai en parlant de ça, le médecin nous a dit que tu pourra sortir dans la matinée et avec Hotch on a discuté et tu viendra chez moi." Morgan avait peur de la réaction de Reid.

"-Pourquoi ? Je t'assure que je vais beaucoup mieux." Reid était en colère mais il devait rester calme pour prouver à Morgan et à Hotch qu'il allait mieux.

"-Reid même si tu dis aller beaucoup mieux, tu ne dois pas rester seul pour le moment. Donc ce n'est pas négociable tu vas chez Morgan." Reid était bizarre, il était trop calme.

"-Mais Hotch s'il vous plaît, je peux très bien rester seul, je ne suis pas un gamin." Pourquoi tout le monde doit toujours le traiter comme un gamin.

"-Reid si tu ne vas pas chez Morgan je te suspend jusqu'à nouvel ordre." Hotch n'espérait pas en arriver jusqu'à là mais il savait que maintenant il allait accepter.

"-D'accord." Il tenait tellement à son travail et Hotch le savait. Hotch reçu un message. Il dit quelque chose dans l'oreille de Morgan et sorti de la pièce.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?" Reid était confus.

"-D'abord promet moi que tu vas rester calme et que tu ne vas pas paniquer." Morgan avait peur.

"-Ouai d'accord, je promet." Reid était encore plus confus.

"-Ok. Avant que tu te réveilles on a appelé l'équipe pour qu'il vienne." Reid était choqué mais il ne paniqua pas.

"-Vous...vous avez... fait quoi ?!" Reid avait plein de pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et comment ils ont pu lui faire ça alors qu'ils disaient qu'ils voulaient l'aider. Une chose est sûr, il ne leur fera plus jamais confiance.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Je promet de poster le chapitre 10 bientôt.**


	10. Vous n'étiez pas obligés

**Salut tout le monde voici le chapitre 10.**

* * *

"-Je suis désolé Reid mais ils devaient savoir." Morgan était rassuré que Reid n'ai pas paniqué mais il était inquiet parce qu'il recommençait à fixer le mur. "Reid s'il te plaît dit quelque chose."

"-Je...Pourquoi ?" Ils n'avaient aucune raison de prévenir les autres.

"-Reid on était obligé, rappelle toi comme tu étais en colère contre JJ quand t'as su pour Emily."

"-Ce n'est pas pareil, ça n'a rien à voir." Reid était en colère." Vous m'avez trahi! Sort Morgan!" Derek était choqué.

"-Reid s'il te plaît."

"-J'ai dit sort!" Reid ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait comparer ça à Emily, ça n'a rien à voir. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de prévenir l'équipe. Morgan sortit de la pièce.

"-Morgan ça va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Morgan ne répondit pas et parti. Il avait l'air en colère et choqué. Hotch alla voir Reid.

"-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, je viens de voir Morgan sorti en colère." Reid était visiblement aussi en colère.

"-Vous osez me demander ce qui se passe, vous m'avez trahi! Sortez maintenant je ne veux plus voir personne!" Reid se tourna dans son lit et tourna le dos à Hotch.

"-Reid je ne vais pas sortir et tu vas me regarder et cesser de te comporter comme un gamin!" Hotch était étonné que Reid lui parle comme ça mais il ne va pas réagir comme Morgan. "Tout de suite !" Reid se retourna. "Je préfère ça. J'imagine que tu es en colère parce qu'on a prévenu l'équipe mais..." Reid lui coupa la parole.

"-On était obligé. Si c'est ça que vous allez me dire, vous pouvez directement sortir de la pièce parce que vous n'étiez pas obligé." Reid parla calmement mais était encore énervé.

"-Tu as raison on n'était pas obligé, mais si un de nous avait un problème et était à l'hôpital, tu ne crois pas que tu aurais voulu être au courant. Alors maintenant tu vas commencer à te comporter comme un adulte de 35 ans et réfléchir un peu. J'en ai assez d'avoir un gamin de l'âge d'Henry en face de moi." Hotch réalise en voyant la tête de Reid qu'il est peut-être aller trop loin.

"-Vous me voyez comme un enfant de 7 ans ?" Reid parla avec une petite voix qui indiquait qu'il allait pleurer.

"-Non Reid...Je..."

"-Vous avez raison, je suis un enfant de 7 ans. Je m'énerve et je boude parce que vous avez fait quelque chose que je ne voulais pas." Reid commença à pleurer." Et maintenant je pleure parce que vous m'avez grondé... comme un gamin." Il était tellement faible et Hotch et Morgan ont eu raison de prévenir l'équipe.

"-Reid ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, je suis désolé." Hotch se sentait coupable, Reid va mal est au lieu de l'aider il lui fait encore plus de mal. C'est bien qu'il va chez Morgan et pas chez lui.

"-Ce n'est pas votre faute. Depuis plus de 10 ans je vous emmerde avec mes problèmes."Reid baissa sa tête et parla doucement. " C'est normal que vous avez marre de moi." Reid comprend que Hotch a craqué, il arrête pas d'avoir des problèmes et à chaque fois l'équipe le sait et s'inquiète pour lui. C'est fatiguant de devoir se préoccuper des problèmes de quelqu'un pendant plus de 10 ans.

"-C'est faux Reid je n'ai pas marre de toi et tu ne m'emmerde pas, même quand tu nous lance tes statistiques. Je m'inquiète pour toi parce que je suis ton chef mais surtout parce qu'on est ami et ça me fait mal de te voir souffrir et te détruire. Tu es tout sauf un fardeau pour moi et pour tout les autres membres de l'équipe." Pourquoi Reid n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'on se souciait vraiment de lui et qu'il n'est pas un fardeau pour nous.

"-Je suis désolé." Reid ne croyait pas Hotch, il est un fardeau pour l'équipe et il le sait. "Maintenant vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plaît, je suis fatigué."

"-Bien sûr, mais avant les autres sont presque arrivés mais je ne leur ai pas encore dit ce qui se passait et si tu veux je peux leur dire d'attendre que tu sois prêt à leur raconter."

"-Non vous avez raison, ils doivent savoir mais je préfère que c'est vous qui leur parler." Reid ne se sentait pas de parler à l'équipe.

"-D'accord je vais te laisser et ne t'inquiète pas je vais parler à Morgan." Reid hocha la tête, se tourna dans son lit et s'endormit. Il était tellement épuisé. Hotch se sentait tellement coupable de l'avoir laisser s'enfoncer et de le voir aussi mal maintenant. Il sortit de la pièce et il se dirigea vers la salle d'attente où l'équipe l'attendait déjà avec Morgan un peu plus calme. Quand il arriva Garcia se jeta sur lui.

"-Comment il va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Morgan ne veut rien nous dire ?" Garcia avait pleuré et elle était encore plus inquiète qu'avant parce que Morgan ne voulait rien leur dire.

"-Il va bien et pour le moment il se repose. Maintenant avec Morgan on va vous raconté ce qui s'est passé." Hotch fit une pause." Je pense que vous avez tous remarqué qu'en ce moment Reid n'était pas vraiment bien. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais vous le connaissez." Hotch s'arrêta pour laisser Morgan continuer.

"-Alors Lundi j'ai décidé d'aller le voir et il était vraiment dans un sale état. Il m'a dit qu'il avait passait le week-end à lire et qu'il n'avait pas penser à manger et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de dormir. Alors je suis rester avec lui et on a commandé des pizzas, il était vraiment plus stressé que d'habitude. Après il a voulu aller se reposer mais il s'est réveillé quelques heures plus tard d'un cauchemar. Il était déjà 7 heures alors je lui ai dit de venir manger mais il a dit qu'il voulait aller au toilette d'abord. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, comme il était toujours pas sorti je suis allé le voir." Morgan fit une pause, il ne pouvait plus continuer. Il revoyait Reid inconscient avec la seringue dans le bras.

"-Morgan sa va ?" Rossi avait peur de ce qui allait suivre et qui mettait Morgan dans un tel état.

"-Ouai c'est juste... je pensais vraiment que je ne verrai jamais Reid comme ça. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte il était inconscient et il avait une aiguille dans le bras. Il a replongé."

* * *

 **Fini. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre et je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à part que c'était les vacances et que j'étais pas très motivé pour écrire. J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop et que vous allez continuer à lire cette fanfic et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Ça m'intéresse vraiment de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je promet d'essayer de poster le prochain chapitre bientôt.**


	11. J'ai mal

**Salut tout le monde, je trouve que la fanfic tourne un peu en rond et je vais essayer de la faire un peu avancer. Je sais que j'avais dit que j'aimais bien écrire cette fanfiction mais là j'ai un peu de mal alors si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite n'hésitez pas à les laisser dans les commentaires. Et même si je ne répond pas aux commentaires je les lis quand même et j'essaye de mieux écrire en tenant compte de vos remarques. Et tout de suite le chapitre 11.**

* * *

Tout le monde, sauf Morgan et Hotch, étaient choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. JJ et Garcia tombèrent sur un siège.

"Ce...ce n'est pas possible." Garcia ne comprenait pas pourquoi Reid avait replongé maintenant. "Il n'a jamais replongé avant, même pas après Maeve et Gideon."

"-Justement... on a pas été assez là pour lui." JJ se mit à pleurer tout comme Garcia." Il avait besoin d'aide et on a rien fais. Après Gideon on était tous tellement triste qu'on n'a pas vu à quel point il allait mal."

"-Il n'y a pas que ça JJ, il y a sa mère aussi." Morgan se sentait tellement coupable. Il se rappelle qu'après avoir apprit pour sa mère, il était allé tout les deux devant chez lui et Savannah, et il avait invité à entrer mais il n'avait pas voulu. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait pu faire quand il était rentré chez lui. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser seul. C'est sûrement à ce moment qu'il a commencé à penser au Dilaudid. "Après que je l'ai trouvé dans la salle de bain, on a eu une discussion. Il m'a dit qu'il irai jamais mieux parce que sa mère ne se souviendra plus jamais de lui. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il voulait arrêter de souffrir et que pour cela il devait mourir ou se droguer." Morgan retint ses larmes il ne pouvait pas craquer devant l'équipe." Mais c'est pas tout. Après notre discussion il est allé se coucher et n'a pas arrêter de faire des cauchemars. Mais le pire c'est le lendemain, quand il s'est réveillé il s'est automutilé et c'était horrible, il avait les veines coupés et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang." Morgan ne put plus retenir ses larmes.

"-C'est horrible." Rossi était en état de choque et se sentait coupable comme tout les autres membres de l'équipe. Il avait essayé de l'aider après Gideon et le gamin avait l'air d'aller mieux après. Mais il avait tort. Il était le plus vieux profiler de l'équipe et il n'avait rien vu. "Comment on a pu laisser le gamin en arrivait là. Nous devons l'aider."

"-On peut le voir ?" Lewis avait pas dit un mot, elle ne connaissait pas l'équipe depuis longtemps mais elle était déjà attaché à eux.

"-Je ne sais pas si c'est bien que vous le voyez maintenant. Il n'est pas encore prêt." Hotch savait que Reid avait honte." Je pense que c'est mieux d'attendre qu'il sorte de l'hôpital."

"-D'accord, quand est ce qu'il pourra sortir ?" JJ était d'une certaine façon rassuré de ne pas le voir maintenant. Elle voulait garder l'image d'un Reid qui aime la vie et qui n'est pas rempli de bandages.

"Dans quelques heures, mais vous devriez rentrer chez vous."

"-Je reste Hotch, vous aussi vous devriez rentrer chez vous, Jack a besoin de vous." Morgan voulait rester avec Reid.

"-Ok appelle moi quand vous serez chez toi." Hotch voulait rester avec Reid mais il savait que ça servait à rien. "Et je veux que vous essayez tous de dormir pendant les quelques heures qui nous reste, même toi Morgan."

"-D'accord et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Hotch, je vais bien."

"-D'accord." Hotch avait l'impression d'avoir Reid en face de lui qui essayait de cacher qu'il était pas bien, mais après tout ce n'est pas pour rien que lui et Morgan sont meilleurs amis.

L'équipe parti et Morgan alla à la chambre de Reid. Il était entrain de dormir et Morgan espérait juste qu'il ne faisait pas encore un cauchemar. Dans les rêves on est censé oublier la réalité et être heureux, pas combattre nos peurs et revivre des souvenirs horribles. Morgan alla s'assoir doucement sur une chaise et s'endormi, il était épuisé. Quelques heures plus tard Reid se réveilla avant Morgan. Il avait fait encore un cauchemar mais heureusement il s'était réveillé juste essoufflé. Il se tourna et vit que Morgan dormait sur la chaise.

"-Morgan, Morgan." Reid l'appela doucement mais il ne se réveilla pas alors il décida de le laisser dormir. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait pas de livre et il ne pouvait pas allumer la télé sans risquer de réveiller Morgan. Alors il repensa à son cauchemar. Il était de retour dans la cabane avec Tobias qui lui injecta du Dilaudid mais cette fois il ne résistait pas, il voulait la drogue, il en avait tellement besoin. Mais il s'évanouit et revit sa mère qui lui disait qu'elle ne le connaissait pas et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant mais il s'en fichait. Il ne pleurait pas, ne souffrait pas, ne réfléchissait pas aussi. C'était tellement bien de ne pas réfléchir, de ne penser à rien, d'être juste dans les vapes. La drogue fait tellement du bien. Il voulait tellement pouvoir en reprendre mais à l'hôpital il ne pouvait pas. A moins qu'il demande de la morphine mais Morgan ne le laissera jamais faire. Sinon il pouvait faire semblant d'avoir une migraine vraiment horrible. Oui il va faire ça.

"-Morgan... s'il te plaît...réveille toi..." Reid parla doucement en faisant semblant de souffrir mais Morgan ne se réveillait pas alors il se leva et le secoua." Morgan...réveille toi..." Morgan se réveilla.

-" Reid qu'est ce que tu fais, ça va ?" Morgan était inquiet Reid avait l'air de souffrir.

"-J'ai...j'ai mal..."Reid savait bien jouer la comédie. Morgan le poussa vers le lit et l'obligea à s'allonger.

"-Haaaaaaa!" Reid cria de toute ses forces, il eut d'un coup une sorte de douleur horrible dans tout le corps. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, même si Morgan l'a poussait un peu fort il n'aurait pas dû avoir aussi mal. A moins que la douleur était psychologique, il avait déjà lu des trucs comme ça ou des personnes ressentait de grandes douleurs qui était enfaite psychologique comme pour ses migraines il y a quelques années. Morgan parla mais il ne l'entendait pas, un médecin arriva mais quand il le toucha la douleur s'accentua comme si un éclair avait traversé son corps. "Haaaaaaaaa! Ne...ne..." Il arrivait pas à parler, il devait leur dire d'arrêter de le toucher. "Ne...me...touchez...pas..." Il avait parlé doucement mais ils avaient l'air d'avoir compris. Le médecin retira ses mains et alla chercher une aiguille. Non il allait avoir trop mal." Non...non..."Morgan parla mais il ne pouvait toujours pas l'entendre. Le docteur lui pris son bras et planta l'aiguille."Haaaaaaaaa!" Il avait encore eu comme un éclair. Mais d'un coup il se senti bien, il n'avait plus aucune douleur, ni physique, ni psychologique. Et même si ce n'est pas de la manière qu'il voulait, il avait réussi, il a eu de la drogue.

* * *

 **Bon c'est vrai je n'ai pas trop fait avancé la fanfic mais promis dans le prochain chapitre il y aura du changement. Par contre je voulais prévenir ce qui n'aime pas trop les longues fanfics, je pense que je vais écrire encore environ 4 ou 5 chapitres. J'espère que vous aimez toujours la fanfic et n'oubliez pas les commentaires.**


	12. Enfin sorti

**Salut tout le monde, je ne vous l'ai pas dit à la fin du dernier chapitre mais je n'ai aucune idée si ce que j'ai écris dans le chapitre 11 et ce que je vais écrire dans ce chapitre sur l'horrible douleur de Reid est réellement possible. J'espère que ça ne va pas trop vous déranger et tout de suite le chapitre 12. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Morgan était assis dans la chambre de Reid. Il avait appelé Hotch il y a une demi-heure pour le prévenir mais heureusement il l'avait convaincu de rester avec Jack. Il voulait que Hotch vienne à l'hôpital mais son fils aussi avait besoin de lui. Alors depuis il arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui s'était passé. Reid l'avait réveillé parce qu'il avait mal quelque part mais dès qu'il l'avait touché on dirait qu'il avait ressenti la pire douleur de toute sa vie, et pareil avec le médecin. Morgan savait que Reid avait des problèmes avec les contacts physiques mais jamais à ce point, c'est complètement impossible. Le pire c'est que maintenant Spencer risque de ne pas pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital. Il faut qu'il parle avec le médecin. Justement il rentra dans la chambre.

"-Alors vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?" Tout à l'heure le médecin avait dit qu'il reviendrait quand il en saurait plus.

"-Tout d'abord je dois vous posez une question. Est ce que le docteur Reid a des problèmes avec les contacts physiques ?"

"-Oui, il ne sert jamais les mains." Le docteur pensait sûrement la même chose que lui à propos de tout à l'heure. " Mais ce n'est pas possible qu'il souffre autant juste parce qu'on l'a touché."

"-La douleur devait être psychologique. Je sais que je vais me répéter, mais le docteur Reid va vraiment très mal, il a besoin d'aide."

"-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes tous là pour lui et on va l'aider à aller mieux. "

"-Je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'aide et vous le savez très bien." Le docteur Reid avait besoin d'amis, c'est sûr, mais aussi d'un psy.

"-Oui mais il n'acceptera jamais." Morgan en avait déjà parler avec Hotch, mais convaincre Reid est plus facile à dire qu'à faire." Je vous promet que je vais essayer de le convaincre. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir s'il pourra quand même sortir plus tard dans la journée ?"

"-Je pense toujours qu'il devrait rester à l'hôpital mais, oui il pourra quand même sortir dans la journée." Le docteur n'était toujours pas d'accord pour que Reid quitte l'hôpital maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à rester.

"-Et vous savez quand il se réveillera ?" Morgan avait plus que hâte d'enfin quitter cet hôpital avec Reid.

"-Sûrement dans quelques heures. Maintenant je dois y aller, appelez moi quand il sera réveillé, je dois l'examiner une dernière fois avant qu'il parte."

"-D'accord." Le docteur quitta la pièce. Morgan alla s'assoir dans une chaise à côté du lit de Reid et s'endormit.

Dans la soirée, Morgan et Reid était dans la voiture. Reid s'était réveillé il y a deux heures et après avoir fait quelques tests, le docteur l'avait laissé partir. Mais Spencer ne voulez pas aller chez Derek.

"-Morgan je t'assure que je peux très bien rester chez moi. S'il te plaît." Reid savait qu'il ne pourra pas se droguer chez Morgan, et il commençait déjà à ressentir des symptômes de manque.

"-Reid on en a déjà discuté avec Hotch, et je pense que tu te rappelles très bien de cette conversation, donc maintenant tu viens chez moi." Morgan avait raison. Reid se rappelait très bien que s'il n'allait pas chez Morgan il serait suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre mais il devait quand même essayer.

"- S'il te plaît Morgan, je ferai tout ce que tu veux." Reid était désespéré.

"-Reid, pourquoi tu veux à tout prix ne pas venir chez moi ?" Spencer commençait vraiment à inquiéter Morgan. Reid était déjà venu plusieurs fois chez lui et ils ont toujours passé de bons moments.

"-Je ne veux pas c'est tout, en plus il y a Savannah chez toi." Reid n'était pas très doué pour trouver des excuses. " Je ne veux pas vous déranger."

"-Savannah est parti quelques jours chez ses parents et tu ne me dérange pas du tout. Maintenant s'il te plaît arrête, tu viens chez moi." Morgan savait que Reid mentait et il se doutait de la vraie raison, mais il préférait attendre un peu pour vraiment en être sûr.

"-D'accord." Spencer accepta à contre cœur, son travail était trop important. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et se perdit dans ses pensées sur le Dilaudid. Pendant tout le chemin il fixa la fenêtre ce qui inquiétait encore plus Morgan. Au bout de 30 min ils arrivèrent devant chez lui. Reid n'eut aucune réaction.

"-Reid on est arrivé." Il ne bougeait toujours pas. "Spencer tu m'entend ?" Toujours pas de réponse. Morgan le secoua un peu.

"-Morgan..." Reid regarda autour de lui, il y a quelques secondes ils étaient devant l'hôpital et maintenant ils étaient garés devant chez Morgan. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils ont pu arriver là. "Comment... comment on est arrivé là ?"

"-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Reid ? Sa va ? " Morgan était de plus en plus inquiet.

"-Il y a quelques secondes on été devant l'hôpital et maintenant... on est là. Ce n'est pas possible."

"-Spencer ça fait 30 minutes qu'on est dans la voiture, tu es sûr que sa va ?" Reid ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublier les 30 dernières minutes. A moins qu'il soit entrain de devenir comme sa mère. Non ce n'est pas possible. Il paniqua.

"-Reid calme toi, tout va bien." Morgan essayait de parler d'une voix calme mais il était trop inquiet. " Spencer qu'est ce qui se passe, parle moi."

"-Je...ne suis... pas fou... je...ne suis...pas fou..." Reid arrêtait pas de répéter ça en boucle.

"-Calme toi s'il te plaît, tu n'est pas fou." Morgan commençait à comprendre ce qui ce passait." Tu n'est pas comme ta mère. Maintenant regarde, fais comme moi inspire...expire..." Reid se calma petit à petit. " C'est bien Reid, tout va bien." Au bout de quelques minutes Reid était calme, mais il était vraiment fatigué." Reid je vais te porter, d'accord ?" Il hocha la tête avant de s'endormir. Morgan le porta et l'emmena dans la chambre d'ami. Il le posa dans le lit et laissa une petite lumière allumé avant de quitter la chambre. Après avoir pris une douche il alla aussi se coucher en espérant pouvoir dormir quelques heures avant que Reid l'appelle effrayé.

* * *

 **Fini. Je trouve vraiment que Reid est resté trop longtemps à l'hôpital mais maintenant il est enfin sorti. J'espère que je vais pouvoir faire mieux avancer la fanfic dans le prochain chapitre, et que vous allez continuer à la lire. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et promis bientôt le chapitre 13.**


	13. J'aimerais juste être heureux

**Salut tout le monde, je trouve que je ne poste pas assez vite les chapitres donc à partir de maintenant je vais faire un effort pour les poster plus rapidement. Et tout de suite le chapitre 13.**

* * *

"-Haaaaa!" Reid se redressa d'un coup sur son lit. Il venait encore de faire un horrible cauchemar. Morgan couru à sa chambre.

"-Reid sa va ?" C'était la troisième fois cette nuit que Reid se réveillait à cause d'un cauchemar. Morgan était inquiet.

"-Je vais bien, c'était juste un cauchemar. Tu peux retourner te coucher." Reid savait que Morgan allait lui poser des questions mais il devait quand même essayer de les éviter.

"-Tu veux en parler ?" Morgan savait ce que Reid était entrain de faire.

"-Non c'est bon, c'était rien. Je suis fatigué maintenant, tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ?"

"-Reid, parle moi, s'il te plaît." Il ne pourra jamais l'aider s'il refuse de parler.

"-S'il te plaît Morgan, pas maintenant je suis épuisé." Normalement maintenant Morgan devrait le laisser tranquille.

"-D'accord mais demain je veux que tu me parles. Je t'ai déjà dit que cette fois je ne t'abandonnerais pas." Reid avait gagné pour ce soir mais demain il devra lui parler.

"-Bonne nuit Morgan." Reid se tourna dans son lit et fit semblant de s'endormir, pendant que Morgan sorti de la pièce. Spencer ne comprenait pas pourquoi Morgan voulait autant l'aider. Et Derek ne comprenait pas pourquoi Reid se renfermait autant sur lui-même. Au bout de quelque temps les deux profilers s'endormirent.

Quelques heures plus tard, Morgan se réveilla et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il ne savait pas s'il devait réveiller Reid maintenant ou le laisser encore dormir. Il n'eut plus à réfléchir longtemps puisque Reid était devant la porte de la cuisine, encore à moitié endormi.

"-Salut Morgan. Il est quelle heure ?" Reid se frotta les yeux et alla s'asseoir à table en attendant le petit-déjeuner. Morgan était amusé de voir à quel point Reid pouvait ressembler à un enfant des fois. Il avait tellement l'impression de retrouver le Reid d'avant rempli d'innocence et de joie de vivre, et ça le rendait heureux. Mais en même temps il savait que ce n'était qu'une impression.

"- Il est 10h. Bien dormi ?" Reid se demandait pourquoi Morgan posait la question alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

"-Comme d'habitude. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?"

"-Quelques minutes. J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, tu veux manger quoi ?" Reid regarda ce qui avait sur la table.

"-Je n'ai pas trop faim pour le moment." Morgan savait qu'il allait répondre ça.

"-Tu es sûr, tu ne veux rien ?" Il devait quand même essayer de le faire un peu manger.

"-Juste un café s'il te plaît. " La nourriture devant lui le dégoutait, juste l'idée de devoir manger lui donner envie de vomir.

"-D'accord, un pancake avec ?" Reid devait manger.

"-Non juste le café. Ça te dérange si je vais sur le canapé, il y a sûrement Doctor Who à la télé en ce moment ?" Reid devait changer de sujet, il savait que Morgan risquait de le forcer à manger.

"-Bien sûr. Je t'apporterai ton café quand il sera prêt." Morgan décida d'arrêter d'insister. Il l'obligera à manger à midi. Reid alla s'asseoir devant la télé. Il avait raison il y avait bien Doctor Who. Au moins il aura une raison de ne pas vouloir parler avec Morgan. Quelques minutes plus tard Morgan le rejoint avec un plateau pour son petit-déjeuner et le café de Reid. A la fin de l'épisode Derek décida d'essayer de parler à Spencer.

"-Eh Reid, ça te dit qu'on parle un peu ?"

"-Attend Morgan, il y a encore un épisode." Reid essayait de gagner du temps mais Morgan sait très bien que Reid a déjà vu tout les épisodes plusieurs fois.

"-Reid tu les a tous vu et tu les connais par cœur grâce à ta mémoire."

"-Malheureusement." Reid parla doucement mais Morgan l'entendit.

"-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?" Reid ne répondit pas et se concentra sur l'épisode qui venait de commencer. " Reid ?" Reid se tourna vers Morgan.

"-Tu as très bien entendu." Il se reconcentra sur l'épisode mais Morgan éteignit la télé. "Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!" Reid était énervé.

"-Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Maintenant soit tu me parle, soit tu ne le fais pas mais tu devras parler à un psy." Le visage de Reid passa d'un coup de la colère à la peur et il commença à pleurer.

"-Pourquoi tu veux autant que je te parle ? Les mots servent juste à faire souffrir."

"-C'est faux et tu le sais." Morgan ne comprenait pas pourquoi Reid pensait cela. "Spencer laisse moi t'aider."

"-La vérité c'est que tu ne sais pas comment m'aider. Alors arrête de dire ça !" Morgan ne pourra jamais l'aider. "Toi tu veux juste retrouver le moi d'avant, celui qui n'avait encore pas vu les vraies horreurs de ce monde, le Reid innocent qui ressemble à un étudiant de FAC et que tout le monde croit trop jeune pour ce travail. Mais il n'existe plus, il a été détruit. Alors arrête de me voir comme lui. Et arrête de m'appeler Spencer, c'était lui le vrai Spencer pas moi. Moi je suis juste un mec con hanté par sa mémoire qui aimerais juste pouvoir être une dernière fois heureux." Reid s'effondra en larmes sur le canapé et Morgan le prit dans ses bras. Lui aussi pleurer. Il voulait que Reid lui parle mais maintenant il regrette tellement d'avoir entendu ça. Reid avait raison, il ne savait pas comment l'aider et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait qu'il lui parle. Mais maintenant il ne sais plus quoi faire. Il a besoin d'aide, il doit appeler Hotch. Mais pour le moment il devait s'occuper de Reid. Il savait que le Reid d'avant, pas l'étudiant de FAC comme le pense Reid, mais celui d'avant Maeve, celui qui croyait encore pouvoir changer le monde, ne reviendra jamais. Mais il devait quand même essayer de le ramener parce que l'homme qui était en face de lui n'était pas Reid. La personne qui était en face de lui était quelqu'un de brisé, qui ne croit plus en rien et qui essaye d'être heureux par tout les moyens possible, même s'il risque d'y laisser sa vie.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 terminé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes. J'ai hâte d'écrire le chapitre 14 et je vous conseille de regarder dans une à deux semaines s'il n'y a pas un chapitre en plus. A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre et n'oubliez pas les commentaires.**


	14. Il y a d'autres solutions

**Salut tout le monde voici le chapitre 14.**

* * *

"-Tu as raison, je ne sais pas comment t'aider mais je te promet que je vais continuer à essayer jusqu'à que tu ailles mieux. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais."

"-Pourquoi tu veux autant m'aider ?" Reid ne comprenait pas pourquoi Morgan voulait encore autant l'aider après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

"-Reid je tient à toi, tu es comme mon petit frère, et ça me fait du mal de te voir comme ça. Tu ne le mérite tellement pas." Pourquoi Reid n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre à quel point il se souciait de lui.

"- Oui je mérite tout ce que j'ai vécu, je mérite de souffrir." Pourquoi Morgan ne pouvait pas comprendre ça.

"-Reid je veux que tu arrêtes de dire ça, c'est complètement faux !" Morgan avait un peu crié et il n'aurait pas dû, Reid est fragile.

"- Non c'est vrai mais tu préfère rester aveugle plutôt que de voir la vérité. Au moins Tobias l'avait vu. Il savait que je méritais de souffrir alors que je n'avais même pas encore vécu la moitié de ce que j'ai vécu depuis que je suis au FBI. J'aurais tellement préféré qu'il me tue il y a des années dans cette cabane." Reid recommença à pleurer. Il se sentait tellement faible et lâche. "Toute façon tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas tué ta petite amie."

"-Tu n'as pas tué Maeve, c'était Diane." Morgan n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après tout ce temps Reid se sentait encore coupable pour la mort de Maeve.

"-J'aurais pu la sauver et je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est comme si je l'avais tué." Spencer se sentira toujours coupable.

"-Non Reid, tu as fais tout ce que tu as pu. S'il te plaît arrête de te sentir coupable, ce n'est pas ta faute."

"-Mais si on serait allés plus vite, ou si j'aurais mieux embrasser Diane ou si...j'avais tellement peur pour Maeve que j'ai pas arrêté de faire des erreurs. Si j'aurais été plus professionnel elle serait encore en vie en ce moment." Gideon lui avait souvent dit qu'un profiler ne pouvait pas exercer son métier s'il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Quand il devait sauver Maeve il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus de 4 minutes à la fois sur quelque chose. Comment il pouvait espérait trouver Maeve alors qu'il était la personne la plus débile de l'équipe.

"-Reid, ne pas être professionnel c'est être comme moi quand on a des affaires sensibles qui touchent des enfants. Ce genre d'affaire nous touche tous et nous déstabilise, c'est normal. Mais toi tu arrives toujours à mettre tes émotions de côtés et te concentrer sur l'affaire. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es très professionnel, plus que certains d'entre nous. Et tu nous la prouver justement avec Maeve. La manière dont tu as géré tes émotions nous a tous impressionné. Même Hotch n'arrive pas à réagir comme toi. Tu es fort Reid et tu as vraiment fait tout ce que tu as pu, je te le promet."

"-Peut-être mais elle est morte et elle ne reviendra plus jamais. Morgan elle me manque tellement. Quand une personne meurt on pense qu'une fois avoir fait notre deuil la douleur disparaît, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle ne disparaît jamais. Et même si beaucoup de personnes apprennent à vivre avec, je n'y arrive pas. Jusqu'à maintenant j'arrivais à vous cacher à quel point j'allais mal mais avec ma mère c'est devenu trop dur. La seule chose qui arrête la douleur c'est le dilaudid." Reid étais en manque et il espérais quand disant ça Morgan le laisserai se droguer, même s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire.

"-Reid le dilaudid n'arrête pas la douleur. Il la cache pendant quelque temps puis elle revient encore plus forte. Et je sais qu'en ce moment tu ne vois pas d'autres solutions à part la drogue et le suicide mais pourtant il en existe."

"- Tu veux quoi, que je vais voir un psy ? Parce que si c'est ça ta solution je n'en veux pas. Je ne suis pas fou ! Je ne suis pas comme ma mère ! Je ne suis pas fou! Je ne suis pas fou!" Reid replia ses jambes entre ses bras et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Il mit sa tête dans ses jambes et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles. Reid avait vraiment l'air d'être fou.

"-Reid, tu vas bien ? " Morgan parla en hésitant, il avait peur de la réaction de Spencer. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Reid ne répondait pas. "Reid ?" Toujours pas de réponse. Morgan était vraiment inquiet. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il se leva doucement du canapé, alla dans la cuisine et sortit son téléphone.

"-Hotchner ." Hotch décrocha sans regarder qui appelait. Il était entrain de finir de remplir des dossiers.

"- Hotch c'est Morgan, il faut que vous venez chez moi, c'est Reid." Morgan parla vite.

"- D'accord,je serai là dans 10 minutes. Maintenant calme toi et raconte moi ce qui c'est passé." Hotch parla en allant à la voiture. Il était vraiment inquiet. Pour que Morgan l'appelle ça devait être très grave.

"-D'accord. J'étais entrain de dire à Reid qu'il y avait d'autre solutions que la drogue et le suicide. Mais il a compris que je parlais d'un psy et il a commençait à paniquer. Hotch je ne sais pas quoi faire, il est recroquevillé sur le canapé avec la tête dans ses jambes et il marmonne des choses incompréhensibles. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois il fait un petit pas en avant pour reculer de deux énormes pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment l'aider." Morgan était vraiment inquiet pour Reid. Il avait peut-être une idée pour l'aider mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, Reid aurait l'impression qu'il l'abandonne.

"-Ok essaye de lui parler doucement et ne le touche surtout pas, je serai bientôt là." Hotch raccrocha et commença à accélérer. Il devait arriver le plus vite possible. Reid a sûrement paniqué parce qu'il a cru que Morgan le prenait pour un fou. Mais la vérité c'est que Hotch commence à avoir de vrais doutes sur la santé mentale de Reid. Lui aussi pensait à la même idée que Morgan mais il hésitait. Il doit avoir d'autres moyens, il ne peut pas abandonner Spencer comme ça.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera surtout sur Hotch et Reid mais ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura quand même Morgan. En lisant une autre fanfiction j'ai eu l'idée de faire une FAQ alors n'hésitez pas à laisser vos questions dans les commentaires et j'y répondrai dans le prochain chapitre. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes et la suite au prochain épisode.**


	15. Je ne peux pas

**Salut tout le monde, je sais que j'ai dit que j'allais faire une FAQ mais comme vous n'avez pas laissé de questions dans les commentaires, j'en déduis que cela ne vous intéresse pas et je comprend. Si vous changez d'avis dites le moi dans les commentaires. Et tout de suite le chapitre 15.**

* * *

Comme il l'avait dit, Hotch arriva au bout de 10 minutes. Spencer était toujours dans le même état.  
"-Alors, comment il va ?" Hotch se doutait qu'en 10 minutes la situation ne devait pas avoir beaucoup changé mais on ne sait jamais.  
"-Comme tout à l'heure. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais ça n'a rien changé. J'espère que vous avez une solution parce que là je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire." Morgan avait tout essayé mais Reid n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours dans la même position entrain de murmurer des choses incompréhensible. Morgan était vraiment inquiet et avait peur pour son meilleur ami.  
"-Je vais essayé de lui parler. Il est toujours sur le canapé ?"  
"- Oui il n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure." Hotch alla voir Reid. Il savait qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier ce moment. Il n'avait jamais vu son plus jeune agent comme ça. Ce n'était tout simplement pas lui, ce n'était pas Spencer Reid.  
Hotch s'approcha doucement.  
"-Reid c'est Hotch, tu m'entend ?" Aaron parla d'une voix douce comme s'il parlait à Jack. Reid n'eut pas de réaction."Spencer peux tu cligner des yeux deux fois si tu m'entend ?" Reid releva sa tête et arrêta de marmonner , il avait l'air d'avoir pris conscience de la présence de Hotch. Mais il ne cligna pas des yeux, il le regarda juste d'un air interrogateur. Hotch était de plus en plus inquiet."Spencer c'est important, est ce que tu m'entend ?" Reid continua à le regarder, il n'avait pas changer d'expression. Puis d'un coup il cligna des yeux.  
"-Hotch ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Reid était perdu et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était entrain de se passer.  
"-Morgan m'a appelé. De quoi te rappelles-tu ?" Hotch devait tester Spencer.  
"-Je...j'étais en train de parler avec Morgan et...et on parlait des solutions contre la douleur..." Reid ferma ses yeux et essaya de se souvenir de la suite."Je crois que j'ai compris qu'il parlait d'un psy et après... je sais pas." C'était frustrant de ne pas se rappeler.  
"-Tu as paniqué et tu as commencé à dire des choses incompréhensibles. Morgan a essayé de te parler mais tu n'as pas réagi alors il m'a appelé." Reid était choqué.  
"-Je suis entrain de devenir comme ma mère."Reid parla doucement.  
"Tu n'es pas comme ta mère, tu n'es pas fou. Mais tu as quand même besoin d'aide. Alors s'il te plaît Reid laisse nous t'aider." Hotch devait faire changer Reid d'avis.  
"-Vous ne voulez pas m'aidez, vous voulez que j'aille voir un psy!" Il n'ira jamais voir un psy.  
"- C'est pour ton bien et ça ne veut pas dire que tu es fou. "  
"-Je ne peux pas Hotch, s'il vous plaît arrêtez d'insister avec Morgan."  
"-Pourquoi ?"Hotch ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Spencer réagissait comme ça.  
"-Je ne peux pas c'est tout." Reid avait peur des psy. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi mais depuis toujours les psy lui faisait peur.  
"- Reid je veux être gentil avec toi mais je suis ton patron et ton ami et je tiens à toi. Alors c'est soit le psy soit l'hôpital psychiatrique." Hotch ne voulait pas être aussi direct mais il était obligé.  
"-Non vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger !" Spencer n'arrivait pas croire que Hotch lui a dit ça.  
"-Oui je peux et c'est ce que je suis entrain de faire alors maintenant à toi de choisir, le psy ou l'hôpital psychiatrique?!"  
"-Et si je refuse de choisir j'imagine que vous allez me suspendre ou me virer! Hotch vous êtes peut-être mon patron mais là vous abusez de votre pouvoir. Alors je ne choisirai pas et virez moi si vous voulez!" Hotch n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'il est entrain de faire.  
"-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Reid tu es suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre." Hotch ne voulait pas en arriver là.  
"- Vous ne pouvez pas, je fais toujours mon travail aussi bien, s'il vous plaît." Reid était choqué, il ne pensait pas que Hotch allait vraiment le faire.  
"-Reid je suis désolé mais tu m'as pas laissé le choix, alors maintenant s'il te plaît accepte de te soigner." Hotch espérait vraiment que maintenant Reid allait accepter. A la place Spencer commença à pleurer.  
"-Hotch... vous ne comprenez pas... je ne peux pas...s'il vous plaît..."  
"- Je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi." Hotch ne comprenait pas pourquoi Reid réagissait comme ça.  
"-Si..si je vais voir un psy...ou si je vais dans un hôpital psychiatrique...ça veut dire que je suis comme ma mère... s'il vous plaît je ne suis pas fou...je peux me soigner tout seul...s'il vous plaît..." Reid n'était pas fou. Il n'était pas comme ça mère. Il n'était pas fou.  
"-Spencer ce n'est pas parce que tu vas voir un psy que tu es fou. Et tu ne pas te soigner tout seul, tu as besoin d'aide."  
"- Hotch je vais m'en sortir s'il vous plaît, laissez moi encore une chance. Je promet que je vais m'en sortir." Hotch ne le croyait pas et c'est normal. Comment il peut le croire s'il n'y croit pas lui-même.  
"- Reid je ne peux pas et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu prennes à nouveau de la drogue ou que tu te fasses encore du mal. Spencer il faut que tu comprennes que si avec Morgan on n'insiste autant c'est pour ton bien. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est douloureux de te voir comme ça et de ne rien pouvoir faire." Hotch retint ses larmes, il aimerait tellement pouvoir aider Reid sans l'aide d'un psy, et il se sent tellement coupable de ne pas avoir essayé.  
"-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir." Reid baissa sa tête et ses cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux. Il avait tellement honte et il était tellement mal. Hotch avait peut-être raison.  
"-Spencer regarde moi."Reid releva sa tête timidement. "Ne sois pas désolé, ce n'est pas ta faute." Ce n'était pas la faute de Reid s'il se sentait tellement mal. Il avait vécu tellement de trucs horribles dans sa vie et il est si jeune. Hotch regrette souvent de ne pas l'avoir mieux protégé. Il ne fait pas de différences dans son équipe mais peut-être qu'il aurait dû en faire pour Reid. Il n'avait que 23 ans quand il a rejoins le BAU. Il était beaucoup trop jeune. "J'aurais du mieux te protéger, tu étais beaucoup trop jeune, c'est moi qui suis désolé." Reid s'en voulait encore plus, maintenant Hotch se sentait coupable à cause de lui. Il ne peux pas continuer à autant faire souffrir les personnes autour de lui. Il doit mourir, c'est le seul moyen. Non, non, il ne peut pas ça va encore plus les faire souffrir. Il va se soigner au moins Hotch, Morgan et le reste de l'équipe n'auront plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour lui et ils ne souffriront plus.  
"-Je vais aller voir un psy."

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini. Je sais que j'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour poster ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. Il n'y a pas beaucoup eu Morgan dans ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas il sera là dans le prochain chapitre et Hotch aussi. Et pour les fans des autres membres de l'équipe, ne vous inquiétez pas ils seront aussi la dans les prochains chapitres. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et la suite dans une semaine (j'espère).**


	16. Sinon quoi ? !

**Salut tout le monde** **,** **je** **ne sais pas si vous avez vu mais j'ai** **posté** **une nouvelle** **fanfic** **qui est centré sur Morgan. Pour le** **moment** **il n'y a qu'un chapitre et je ne pense pas en faire beaucoup. Enfin** **voilà** **, si** **vous êtes** **intéressé elle** **s'appelle** **"Il va s'en sortir" et elle parle d'une** **arrestation** **qui a mal** **tourné** **et qui va laisser Morgan entre la vie et la mort. Et tout de suite le** **chapitre** **16.**

* * *

Une heure était passé depuis que Reid avait pris cette décision qu'il regrettait déjà. Il ne pourra jamais aller voir un psy, il a beaucoup trop peur. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard, Hotch avait déjà demandé à Garcia de trouver un psy qui pourrai lui correspondre. Il se sentait tellement stupide. Il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer les séances même s'il savait déjà comment ça se passera et ce que le psy dira. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que l'équipe pensait de lui, ils doivent tous le trouver faible et nul. Et c'est normal parce que c'est la vérité.  
Pendant que Reid continuait à se perdre dans ses pensées sombres, Hotch et Morgan étaient dans la cuisine. Hotch était entrain de cuisiner quelque chose et Morgan lui parlait. Il avait essayé de le convaincre de commander une pizza ou un autre truc mais Hotch voulait à tout pris manger un vrai plat. Maintenant ils parlaient de Reid. Ils étaient tout les deux tellement inquiet pour lui et en même temps rassuré qu'il ait accepté de se soigner. Ils savaient que ça avait du être dur pour lui de prendre cette décision et ils étaient fières de lui. Mais ils savaient que ce n'était que le début et que la guérison risquait d'être dur et longue, pour lui et pour eux.  
"-Morgan arrête de t inquiéter, tu connais Reid, il est fort." Hotch essayait surtout de se rassurer.  
"-Oui mais vous n'avez pas vu ce que j'ai vu. Et s'il recommençait à se droguer ? Je n'ai pas envie de le retrouver encore une fois dans la salle de bain avec une aiguille dans le bras." Morgan ne supporterai pas de revoir Reid comme ça, ça a été assez dur la première fois.  
"-Il ne va pas recommencer à se droguer, fais moi confiance." Hotch essayait encore une fois de se rassurer. "De toute façon il n'a plus de drogue." Le visage de Morgan changea d'expression. "Morgan tu as jeté tout le Dilaudid, n'est ce pas ?"  
"- Je suis désolé Hotch, quand je l'ai vu j'ai paniqué et j'ai oublié d'enlever les flacons. Mais ils doivent encore être dans la salle de bain." Morgan s'en voulait, habituelleme il n'aurait pas fait une erreur comme ça. Hotch alla à la salle de bain et Morgan le suivi. Mais quand ils arrivèrent, la salle de bain n'était plus comme quand Morgan a trouvé Reid. Quelqu'un l'avait nettoyé. Hotch couru dans la chambre de Reid avec Morgan. Quand il ouvra la porte, il vit Spencer assis sur le lit entrain de regarder dans le vide. Il s'approcha de lui pour voir ses pupilles, elles étaient normales. Hotch était rassuré, il n'avait pas replongé. Ce qui l'inquiétait par contre était qu'il était devant lui, entrain de le fixer, et il continuait à regarder dans le vide. Il savait que quand Reid était perdu dans ses pensées tout le reste du monde disparaissait, mais là, vu les circonstances, c'était inquiétant de le voir comme ça.  
"-Reid tu vas bien ?" Pas de réactions. "Spencer tu m'entends ?" Toujours pas de réactions. Hotch claqua des doigts et tappa dans ses mains mais Reid ne réagit pas. Il devenait vraiment inquiet. Il se tourna vers Morgan qui était resté à l'entrée de la pièce, mais il avait l'air autant inquiet que lui. Comme il ne savait pas quoi faire, il le secoua plusieurs fois en disant son nom. Tout d'un coup Reid cligna des yeux et regarda son patron. Hotch arrêta de le secouer et s'éloigna un peu de lui. Spencer ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.  
"-Reid tu vas bien ?" Hotch essayait de se calmer mais sa voix le trahissait.  
"-Oui... mais... pourquoi vous me secouiez ?"  
"-Tu ne réagissait plus, je te fixait, te parlait, j'ai même fait du bruit avec mes mains mais tu n'avais aucune réaction. Spencer je sais que tu ne fais sûrement pas exprès, mais c'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive. Tu veux en parler ?"  
"-Hotch ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste un truc qui m'arrive parfois quand...c'est juste un moyen de protection." Reid espérait vraiment que Hotch allait accepter cette réponse et le laisser tranquille.  
"-D'accord." Hotch n'insista pas, il n'avait pas besoin que Reid se mette en colère maintenant.  
"-Sinon, pourquoi vous êtes venu ?" Reid essayait de changer de sujet.  
"-Avec Morgan on est allé dans la salle de bain et on l'a trouvé différente de la dernière fois, quand Morgan t'as trouvé. Reid où sont les flacons ? Et ne me ment pas." Hotch savait que c'était Spencer qui avait nettoyé la salle de bain, il ne savait pas quand, mais c'était lui, c'est sûr.  
"-Hotch je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez." Reid essayait de rester calme.  
"-Reid je sais que c'est toi qui les a, alors dis moi ou ils sont, tout de suite !" Hotch ne voulait pas s'énervé mais il s'inquiétait tellement pour Spencer.  
"- Je ne vous dirai pas où ils sont et vous ne les trouverez jamais ! Maintenant sortez de ma chambre, tout les deux !" Hotch et Morgan était presque choqué que Reid crie comme ça, mais il avait tellement fait ces derniers temps qu'ils s'étaient habitués.  
"-Reid je suis ton patron et tu ne me parles pas comme ça, maintenant tu vas me donner ces flacons sinon..." Reid le coupa.  
"-Sinon quoi ?! Vous m'avez déjà suspendu, vous voulez me virer! Vous ne pouvez pas !" Hotch n'était pas intimidé pas Reid.  
"-Tu as raison mais je peux te faire hospitaliser dans un hôpital psychiatrique !" Hotch regretta directement ce qu'il venait de dire. Reid se leva de son lit et s'approcha de Hotch.  
"-Alors faites le ." Maintenant Hotch et Morgan étaient choqué, Reid n'avait jamais réagit comme ça. Il n'a pas la personnalité d'un mâle dominant et pourtant il venait d'agir exactement comme Hotch ou Morgan à sa place.  
"-Si c'est ce que tu veux. " Hotch sorti de la pièce et ferma la porte de la chambre. Si Reid voulait rester seul et se comporter comme un gamin, alors Hotch allait se comporter comme s'il était avec Jack.

* * *

 **Et** **voilà** **c'est fini,** **j'espère** **que ce chapitre vous** **a** **plu et** **n'hésitez** **pas** **à** **laisser des commentaires. Et n'oubliez** **pas** **d'aller voir ma nouvelle** **fanfic** **qui** **risque** **d'être** **actualisé** **bientôt** **.**


	17. je suis tellement fière de toi

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et tout de suite le chapitre 17.**

* * *

Reid n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Il a tenu tête à Hotch, son patron ! C'est sûr que maintenant Hotch ne le laissera plus revenir travailler et en plus il veut l'enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Il voulait tellement de la drogue qu'il a agit n'importe comment et il le regrette tellement.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas terminer comme sa mère, il n'était pas fou. Mais peut-être que c'est mieux qu'il passe sa vie dans un hôpital, au moins plus personne ne souffrira à cause de lui. Et peut-être que l'hôpital pourra l'aider à être heureux sans drogue. Non c'est impossible, ce monde est tellement horrible. Il préférerait mourir que ne plus jamais pouvoir se droguer. Mais il avait bien réussi à le faire pendant des années, il pourrai encore le faire maintenant.

Pendant que Reid pesait le pour et le contre, Hotch essayait de se calmer dans le salon. Lui aussi regrettait ce qui venait de se passer et surtout ce qu'il avait dit. Il savait que la plus grande peur de Reid était de finir comme sa mère, et maintenant il lui dit qu'il va le faire enfermer. D'habitude il arrivait toujours à garder son calme, mais là...il ne sait pas pourquoi il a agit comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir le Reid de 24 ans qui est tellement innocent et fragile. Même si en vérité il était l'une des personnes les plus fortes qu'il connaissait. Morgan entra dans la pièce et vit Hotch sur le canapé entrain de réfléchir. Il alla lui aussi s'assoir dans le canapé.

"-Hotch vous devez arrêter de vous torturer, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Reid a dépassé les bornes." Morgan ne pensait pas un jour parlait de son meilleur ami comme ça, mais c'est la vérité. Reid n'aurait jamais dût réagir comme ça.

"-Je sais mais je lui ai dit que j'allais le faire hospitaliser dans un hôpital psychiatrique, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je l'ai menacé avec sa plus grande peur pour de la drogue !" Hoth était en colère contre lui-même.

"-Non, vous l'avez menacé pour qu'il reste en vie et vous le savez. Alors maintenant arrêtez de culpabiliser et discutons plutôt de ce qu'on va faire." Morgan avait l'impression d'avoir inversé les rôles avec Hotch et qu'il était devenu lui. Dans une autre situation peut-être que ce serait comique mais là il devait rester sérieux. " Nous ne pouvons pas le faire hospitaliser, ça va le détruire."

"- Tu vois quelque chose d'autre à faire. Même s'il va voir un psy, on ne peux pas tout le temps le surveiller. Il pourrai très bien replonger ou faire quelque chose de bien pire. Je pense vraiment que le mieux pour lui c'est d'aller dans un hôpital." Hotch n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était entrain de dire mais c'était pour son bien.

"- Je ne sais pas, je suis d'accord avec vous mais j'ai peur de comment il va réagir. Il est tellement imprévisible en ce moment. Je pense qu'on devrait quand même d'abord essayer le psy."

"-Tu veux quoi, qu'il aille consulter et si ça ne marche pas on l'envoie à l'hôpital ? Morgan on ne peut pas faire ça, ce n'est pas un cobaye." Hotch comprenait Morgan mais il doute qu'un psy soit suffisant.

"- Vous avez raison je ne suis pas un cobaye et vous n'avez pas le droit de discuter de ça sans moi, alors maintenant vous allez m'écouter." Morgan et Hotch était supris de voir Reid ici. Ils pensaient qu'après ce qu'il c'était passé il allait passer les prochaines heures dans sa chambre.

"-Reid, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" Morgan se décida à parler.

"- Que je sache c'est encore chez moi et je dois vous parlez." Reid alla s'assoir sur un canapé en face de Hotch et Morgan. "Je vous ai entendu discuter et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas en colère contre vous. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et Hotch a raison, si je reste ici je ne peux pas vous assurer de ne pas replonger, que ce soit dans la drogue ou dans l'automutilation. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être heureux sans drogue, je trouve le monde tellement horrible et j'ai tellement besoin d'oublier. Et je sais que si je vais dans un hôpital psychiatrique, je ferai aussi une désintox. Mais en ce moment je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans drogue, je préférerai mourir. Et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai besoin d'une désintox, je ne veux plus être un drogué. La première fois j'ai voulu faire un sevrage tout seul et même si j'ai tenu longtemps, j'ai souvent failli replonger et je n'étais pas heureux parce que je ressentait un manque au fond de moi. Et quand j'ai rencontré Maeve, j'ai cru que j'avais réussi à combler ce manque mais après elle morte et je le ressentait encore plus." Reid fît une pause. Morgan et Hotch écoutait attentivement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Reid se confiait autant alors qu'il y a même pas une heure il était encore en colère, mais ils étaient fières de lui. "Je veux être heureux, je n'ai plus envie de ressentir cette douleur, ça fait tellement mal." Spencer se retenait de ne pas pleurer. "C'est pour cela que, même si je sais que ça va être dur, j'ai décidé d'aller dans un hôpital psychiatrique. " Les deux plus vieux agents étaient choqués, ils se doutaient que Reid allait dire ça mais ils n'étaient pas sûr.

"-Reid, si tu ne veux pas on peut d'abord discuter d'autres solutions. Je sais que j'ai dit que je pensais que le mieux pour toi était d'aller dans un hôpital mais..." Reid coupa Hotch.

"-Hotch ma décision est prise. J'ai toujours eu peur des hôpitaux psychiatriques et des psychologues parce que j'ai toujours eu peur de finir comme ma mère. Mais je sais que j'en ai besoin et je ne suis pas comme ma mère. En plus c'est complètement irrationnel d'avoir peur de finir comme ma mère sachant que j'ai 35 ans et donc que je ne peux plus devenir schizophrène." Reid se trouvait débile de toujours avoir peur d'être comme sa mère alors qu'il ne peut plus devenir comme elle.

"-Reid je suis tellement fière de toi." Morgan était heureux que Reid était décidé à s'en sortir. C'était tellement dur de le voir comme ça et il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver son meilleur ami.

"- Morgan, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, tu es le meilleur grand frère que quelqu'un pourrai rêver d'avoir, tu ne méritais pas ça." Reid craqua et Morgan le pris dans ses bras.

"-Spencer écoute moi, ne t'excuse pas, je serai toujours là pour toi. Toi aussi tu es le meilleur petit frère qu'on pourrai rêver d'avoir et... je t'aime gamin." Morgan aussi craqua.

"-Moi aussi Morgan je t'aime." Spencer et Morgan continuèrent le câlin pendant au moins une minute. Hotch en profita pour prendre une photo qu'il envoya à Garcia. Il savait qu'ils risqueraient de lui en vouloir plus tard mais pour le moment il s'en fichait. Il était tellement fière de Reid et heureux que tout était entrain de revenir comme avant. Le vrai Reid lui avait tellement manqué mais il était entrain de revenir et il savait qu'il ressortira plus fort de cette épreuve comme à chaque fois, parce que Spencer Reid est fort.

* * *

 **Et voilà chapitre 17 terminé. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui aimait lire cette fanfiction mais elle approche de sa fin. Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue. Ça va faire bizarre d'arrêter d'écrire cette fanfic (si proche des 20 chapitres :( ) mais toute façon elle devait bien se finir un jour et je pense que c'est le bon moment pour l'arrêter. Je voulais aussi vous dire que l'épilogue sera plus court et risque d'être posté dans la semaine, sûrement ce week-end.**

 **J'espère que vous aimez cette fin et on se retrouve dans le dernier chapitre.**


	18. Epilogue

**Salut tout le monde, j'avais dis que je posterai ce chapitre sûrement ce week-end mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce dernier chapitre et tout de suite l'épilogue.**

* * *

 _2 mois plus tard_

Reid était resté 2 mois à l'hôpital et aujourd'hui il devait recommencer à travailler. Il était stressé, ça faisait aussi 2 mois qu'il n'avait pas vu l'équipe et il avait peur de leur réaction. Il se doutait que Garcia allait débarquer avec des gâteaux et des cadeaux mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment les autres allaient réagir. La vérité c'est qu'il avait surtout peur de Hotch et Morgan. Il avait tellement été horrible avec eux i mois. Il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas être en colère ou le traiter encore plus comme un gamin. Le pire serait que Hotch ne le laisse pas aller sur le terrain. Même si le plus souvent il reste au poste de police, il aime aussi aller arrêter des suspects et jouer les héros. Mais il sait que Hotch ne fera jamais ça. Il se rappelait comment il avait été avec lui quand il lui avait dit qu'il devait aller dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Il avait demandé à Garcia de chercher le meilleur hôpital psychiatrique dans la région et il a tout payé pour ces 2 derniers mois, même son loyer et ses factures pour ne pas qu'il perde son appartement. Garcia avait réussi à l'inscrire dans l'hôpital rapidement et il avait pu entrer le jour même. Il se rappelle qu'il était paniqué à l'idée de rester enfermé dans cet endroit, même si c'était sa décision. Hotch avait pas arrêté de le rassurer jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent. Morgan aussi bien entendu mais ce n'était pas pareil. Hotch s'était comporté comme un père, il était le père qu'il a toujours rêvé d'avoir. Maintenant il devait partir de chez lui sinon il arrivera en retard. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Pendant le trajet il arrêtait pas de se répéter ça dans sa tête. Il essayait aussi d'utiliser les méthodes antistress qu'il avait appris à l'hôpital. Il avait apprit beaucoup de trucs pendant ces 2 mois, sur lui, et sur la vie. Au début ça avait été vraiment dur, surtout la désintox mais maintenant il allait beaucoup mieux et il était convaincu qu'il a pris la bonne décision. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il a failli rater le bâtiment du FBI. Il alla se garer dans le parking et se dépêcha de monter au BAU avant d'être en retard.

"-Hé beau gosse calme toi, tu n'es pas en retard." Reid se retourna et vit Morgan qui était entrain de marcher tranquillement vers lui. Tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer.

"-Salut Morgan, on est tout les deux en retard. Regarde mieux ta montre." Reid parla d'un ton qui embêtait Morgan.

"-Je vois que notre petit génie va mieux. Tu m'as manqué. Maintenant arrête de courir et attend moi." Morgan n'avait pas vu Reid depuis 2 mois et il était tellement heureux de le voir comme ça. En s'approchant de lui il remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup moins de cernes et son visage avait une couleur normal ( enfin normal pour Reid ). Morgan et Reid montèrent ensemble au BAU.

"-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Morgan." Reid était beaucoup moins stressé, il était heureux d'avoir retrouver sa relation d'avant avec Morgan. Quand ils arrivèrent à leurs bureaux, ils remarquèrent que l'équipe était déjà dans la salle de conférence. Ils se dépêchèrent de monter. Reid ouvris la porte et Morgan le suivi avec un sourire malicieux.

"-SURPRISE !" Reid sursauta et son visage afficha un grand sourire. Toute la salle était décoré et la table était rempli de cadeaux, de gâteaux et de bonbons. Tout le monde savait à quel point Reid aimait les bonbons, ce qui le faisait ressembler encore plus à un gamin. L'équipe s'approcha chacun son tour de Reid pour lui faire un câlin, même Hotch. Il lui murmurèrent tous quelque chose dans l'oreille. Reid était tellement heureux d'avoir une famille comme ça, qui l'aimait autant. Tout d'un coup Reid vit quelqu'un déguisé en profiler, caché derrière JJ.

"-Henry! " Henry couru vers Spencer et lui sauta dans les bras. "Ouah ! Tu deviens lourd, tu grandis trop vite." Henry souris.

"-Je t'aime oncle Spence et je ne veux plus jamais que tu partes aussi longtemps." Reid ne pu retenir ses larmes, il était tellement ému par tout ça.

"-Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit profiler et je ne partirai plus jamais, je te le promets. " Reid savait qu'il allait vraiment tenir cette promesse, ce ne sera pas le genre de promesse que l'on fait même si on sait qu'on ne pourra pas la tenir. Maintenant il comprenait qu'il n'était pas seul et il pouvait enfin être heureux entouré des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et si l'hôpital lui avait appris une chose c'est que même si la vie peux être dur parfois, elle est magnifique et elle mérite d'être vécu.

 ** _"Les liens qui nous unissent à notre vraie famille ne sont pas les liens du sang, mais ceux du respect et de la joie que l'on partage ensemble."_** _-Richard Bach_

 _ **"Dans la vie, contrairement aux échecs, la partie continue après échec et mat."** \- Isaac Asimov_

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette fanfic. En tout cas perso j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, même s'il y a eu des moments où ça a été un peu dur. Ça a été assez dur de la finir parce qu'elle est assez importante pour moi, elle m'a aidé à réaliser à quel point la vie est importante dans une période assez difficile. Mais voilà tout à une fin et je trouve que la fin est plutôt pas mal. En plus maintenant je vais pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à ma fanfic sur Morgan qui n'a qu'un seul chapitre, mais qui risque d'être actualisé bientôt. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette fanfiction dans les commentaires.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas la vie est belle et précieuse alors ne la gâchez pas, et vivez chaque moment à fond.**


End file.
